Sekiryuutei and His Little Sister
by Fahrmann
Summary: Summary Change : Issei Hyoudou and Mitsuki Hyoudou natural born sacred gear wielder. They forced to deal with devil world because their power which attract 3 factions. Although both of them just ordinary human, but what makes them very strong? Less-Perverted Issei! Overprotective Issei! Sis-con Issei!
1. Life Start

"_**Stop this nonsense act, Dad!"**_

_**Certain brown haired little boy cling to his father which look pissed because some unknown circumstances. This little boy struggling to prevent his father from abandoned him and his little sister. Yes, this brave boy has a little sister that crying in her room, pretended didn't hear all those fight between her brother and her father.**_

"_**Get off me you little brat! You know i have to leave you now! Finally, your old hag mother died, and leaves me with this shitty son and daughter"**_

"_**This is your son! Your own blood! Yet, you can speak those harsh words to us! What are we in your eyes dad?!" This little boy still clings so hard in his father's legs. Even though his father tried to kick him away, but he insists to prevent his father from leaving him and his little sister.**_

"_**You and your little sister just hindrance to me!"**_

"_**But dad! I-"**_

"_**I'm not your dad anymore! You and your sister not my actual child! Your poor mother begs me for take responsibility for her pregnancy. So, I have no duty to treat you"**_

_**This little boy shocked. His eyes teary eyes widened, while he pretend didn't believe what his father says. **_

"_**Yes, you and your little sister belong to certain father who you didn't even know his whereabouts. So, I'm going to leave you now. I have my own wife now"**_

"_**Father!" **_

"_**I told you, I'm not your father!" Finally, he kicked by his fake father. What is left now only this poor little boy, and his little sister, who still crying in her room.**_

"_**I don't believe this! Aaaaaaaaaa!"**_

_**He shouted loudly while he still crying. He stood there, alone. His mother is dead because heart cancer, and now the painful truth revealed. He slowly moves from there, tried to regain his mind together, try to be though. Yes, he has to be strong, for his little sister. **_

_**He knock his little sister room, try to open the door slowly, without gain any attention from her. Inside it, certain brown haired girl sitting quietly. Her eye is teary and very red. She still sobbing while hugs her teddy bear. Her gaze contain sadness, her condition only makes her brother sadder. He runs to her, and hug her tightly while comfort her.**_

"_**Its okay, Micchan. I always in here for you. I promise, I will get a job and I will make sure you can continue your studies. We will survive, even we didn't have any family left. I promise!"**_

_**He still hugs her. She still cries in her brother chest. **_

"_**Oniichaan"**_

"_**Its okay Micchan" He caressed her hair, simply comfort her.**_

* * *

**10 Years Later**

"Onii san, how about your new class?" Certain long brown haired girl with cute face talks to her brother while she makes a tea and sandwich for her brother. She has motherly figure, caring person especially for her brother which she admired. She has a nice and curvy body, pure white skin, and dark brown pupils. She is an average tall for 16's Japanese girl, having 174 cm.

"I'm lucky! I have nice classmates, and I'm in same class with my former friend from 1st grade, Matsuda and Motohama! Not to mention for the girl, they are all hot!" He talked with that lewd expression written over his face. He is drooling.

"Hmpph, onii san. Its not good for you if you have pervert thought, girls will hate you" She's pouting while she pinched her pervert older brother.

"Ouch ouch, that's hurt Micchan! Are you jealous Micchan?"

"Uh, please don't say that Onii san. Here your Tea and Sandwich"

"Ah thanks. By the way, how about your school, Micchan? Do you find a new friend? Tell me"

"Uhm, my school life is good. My classmates are kind to me. But, there is one person who quiet all time when we suppose playing together. I think, she is loner, but still she is kind"

She replied her brother question while she stir her own tea before drinks it. While her brother eat her hand-made sandwich happily. Unknown to him, she feels so happy with that.

"Uhm, so what's her name? That loner girl, Micchan"

"Its Koneko Toujou. I don't know, but she is very famous in Kuoh. Onii san, are you free this Sunday? You know, its been so long since we going out together"

She stuttered while her face is reddening like a tomato. Typical Goddess Little Sister for you.

'Damn, she's very cute!'

"Uhm, maybe I will take 2 or 3 day off from work. Okay then, to the zoo next Sunday!"

"Yes, thank you Onii san! I'm lucky girl, I have my best brother!"

Suddenly, she tackled him and hugs him. She is very happy at now. While he pats her head and his right hand caressed her hair.

"Hehe thanks Micchan. I told you, didn't i? I tried my best to become the best brother from you. You have grown into mature girl. You know, you used to be cry baby and always cling to my arm. Hehe, remember it makes me happy though"

"Its all thanks to you, Issei Onii san. Because of you, I have a wonderful life, because of you, I can go to school, because of you, and I still feel happiness in my heart"

Her hug tighter from before. He remembered their past, their difficult past. But, for now they live happily after breakthrough from painful life and sorrow past. He didn't remember what his fake father looks like, yes he choose to forget him. His useless father. Issei Hyoudou, has grown into mature man. He able to overcome his all problems, of course with his sister helps.

He even has a job although he is still in high school. His salary enough to support his life and his sister. Rise from zero, till now. Issei trained to be mature man, except his lewdness and super pervert attitude toward girls. Even though his sister always forbid him for being pervert, but still his natural attitude can't be blocked by mere words.

"Okay, enough for breakfast. Time to go to school Micchan!"

He stand up and pick his little sister hand. While smiling to her, he talked.

"Micchan, you are really beautiful. I might marry you if you aren't my sibling you know. Hehe"

He always love tease her, it would make her blushing like tomato. He chuckled while she only covers her face due to embarrassment.

"W-what are you talking about Onii san!"

"Hehe, look at that cute face of yours. Okay, we might be late if we still unprepared, come on Micchan!"

"Yes, Onii san!"

* * *

**Kuoh Academy**

Certain red haired girl standing with her friend in Kuoh academy uniform. For unknown reason, she smiles while she drinks a cup of tea served by her friend.

"Interesting Kouhai. That boy Issei Hyoudou, right?"

"Yes buchou. He is our junior. Buchou, I sensed something powerful from inside him. Perhaps, he is carrying powerful power? Sacred gear perhaps?"

"Yes, it must be. Longinus class maybe, but we don't know. We have investigated him, send Koneko and Kiba to collect information. He has potential, I will make him mine. My cute Kouhai"

"Fufufu, don't be so cruel to your own junior Buchou"

"Ah, I don't remember that girl who always beside Issei kun. Who is she, Akeno?"

"She is Mitsuki Hyoudou, his little sister. She is 1st grader"

"Ok then. I want all information that connected with Hyoudou past or something important about his power. Prepare to meet him, Akeno!"

"Yes, Rias Buchou"

* * *

**Okay, come back with this Fahrmann. New story DxD Fic.**

**Second FF beside Tale of Former Villain. How about we add an OC Little Sister for Hyoudo Issei, and make it little bit different.**

**Yep, I love lil sister! I would make her Sacred Gear wielder too, her power revealed in 3 next chapters. Issei still has his own power, yes as Sekiryuutei.**

**About Issei harem, I would make little change or maybe massive change. Normal Issei and of course, Perverted Issei.**

**Their past revealed in 4 next chapters (Maybe). Okay, leave your comment. Please, RR.**

**Fahrmann, out!**


	2. Awakening! : Boosted Gear!

That day bell ringing loudly, sign of the end of class. All student went to home, except certain boy who accompanied by little girl which always stand by his side. Issei Hyoudou, student of Kuoh High school and with his beloved little sister, Mitsuki Hyoudo. They have classroom cleaner duty today, so they will come home bit late. His little sister helps him sweeping the floor which all dusty due to today class subject, Biology. While her brother cleaning window, sweaty all over his face. He seems so exhausted.

"Onii san, are you done with those windows? May I help you?"

Talked Mitsuki while she still sweeps the floor. He turns to her and smiling with that sweaty face.

"Its okay, Micchan. I'm almost done with my work. Thanks for helping me, Micchan!"

She replied him with sweet smile that makes Issei's heart throbbing. She is unbelievable, her smile is so sweet, too much saccharine in it.

"Te-hee! Your welcome, Onii san! Oh yeah, did you ate your bento?"

"Of course, Micchan! There is nothing better than your bento! Much loves from my sister, I could die happily!"

He teases her while winking his right eye, making his little sister blushing madly.

"Aw mou, please don't make fun of me, Onii san!" She replied her, pouting her mouth.

"Haha, really you are adorable sister to me. Okay, let's finish this boring work!"

"Yes, Onii san! And after we arrived at home, I promise I will make your favorite Niku udon!"

"Okay then, I can't wait it!"

They quickly finish their duty, and they are going to home. From far away, certain black haired girl stares suspiciously at him. Unknown for Issei, this girl follows him. She follows them until they reached their house. This girl making devilish smirk while she click her tongue and mumbling some words.

"So, this is that wielder house. I will make sure, your life will be ended tomorrow. So, have fun for your last day in the earth, Issei Hyoudou. Kuhahahahahaha"

* * *

0700 PM, Hyoudou Residence

"Onii san, could you help me with this homework? Its bit difficult to do it alone, perhaps Onii san can help me"

"Okay, then what's the subject?"

"It's Japanese History. Ugh, I really bored with this kind of subject. Why do peoples learn history? I mean, there's nothing to worry about with past event. We live in this era, so the peoples who lived in past"

In fact, Mutsuki is smart girl. She can help her brother homework, like Mathematics and Science.

"You must remember, Micchan. We can live happily right now, because the sacrifice from some peoples, who fight for an independence, of course for this country. So, in order to respect their effort, we have to learn history"

Mitsuki only replied her brother with nodding her head. Issei only smiled and continue his explanation. Lecturing his little sister, the duty of elder brother.

"Okay, so what the question is?"

* * *

1000 PM, Hyoudou Residence

Issei Hyoudou, now lay in his bed. Every day, he thanks to God. Till now, he is blessed with infinite happiness. From cute little sister, great job which can maintain his daily life along with his sister and live within peace. He can't believe it that he can make it alone without anyone help. He starts to get a job at 7 years old. His first job is delivery newspaper man, but now he is cashier at certain well-known shop in his town.

'I didn't though that I would make it, even though I'm only brats. But, this is only because I want to make her happy. Because her presence, my lonely days are gone. Micchan is my last hope, my last reason to live'

'That shitty old man! If I'm strong enough at back then, I've been punched him in face. If we meet again, I'm sure, I will beat him to death!'

Knock! Knock!

Suddenly, beyond the door, there's somebody knocking his room.

"Onii san, are you still awake? I can't sleep"

He surprised because it was Mitsuki. He chuckled little and replied to her.

"Yes, Mucchan. I still awake, why you don't go in? Come in!"

The door opened, revealing cute little girl in her blue pajama while she carrying her teddy doll. She slowly walked inside the room and approaches her brother.

"Uhm, Onii san, can I sleep with you?"

He surprised that Mitsuki is wanted to sleep with him. It's rare to see her sleep with her brother. Maybe, something uneasy feelings filled in her head that made her want to sleep with her brother. Issei only smile and nodded, sign of him giving an acceptance to sleeping together.

"Come here, Micchan. It's been long time since we used to be sleep together when we still at elementary school"

"Uhm, pardon me Onii san"

She takes a place beside her brother and puts blanket on her body.

"So, why are you coming to my room so sudden? Is there any problems? Please tell me"

"Uhm, I wonder where are our father right now"

He flinched when he heard the words "Our Father". He gritted his teeth. He didn't want to remember all of those nightmares past again, but when his sister recalls those terrible memories, he couldn't avoid it. He replied it, although he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"I don't know, Micchan. Please, forget him already. He is worst parents in the world, he abandoned us and labeled us as Unwanted Child. I wonder he is dead right now"

Hearing this, Micchan eyes became teary. She couldn't suppress her sadness anymore. She's crying in her brother chest while grab her teddy doll tightly. Sorrow and sadness craved in her eyes. Issei Hyoudou, as a brother of course feels so sad to see his only little sister crying. Issei stroked her soft hair while mumbling in her ear.

"Don't worry Micchan. Even though our father is gone right now, but I will stand by your side forever. Onii chan always protect you, onii chan will never abandoned you. I will cherish our every memory in my brain and in my deepest heart"

She still cries in his chest. Issei Hyoudou, right now feels powerless against this situation. He recalls his terrible memories, his memories beings abandoned by his father.

* * *

0900 AM, Kuoh Academy

"I've told you, it's just a pure love from older brother for his cute little sister! That would be crazy if I see her as a woman!"

"But, you are at same house with your cute little sister! Moreover, your lust will rage! Not to mention with your thing! I know it Issei, it is peoples called by "Forbidden Lover"!"

"Goddamnit Matsuda! Shut your mouth dude! What if my sister heard your worthless chit chat?!"

Right now, Issei Hyoudou, Matsuda, and Motohama debate about little sister presence in a family. Moreover, when this little sister is the only family member left and stayed in same roof. In addition, his sister is hot and cute, making their jealousy meter rising.

"Those Perverted trio, they're disgusting"

"Moreover Hyoudou, I hope his sister is okay"

Issei flinched when he heard those last words.

"What the hell?! I'm not that kind of brother!"

* * *

0400 PM, Kuoh Academy, front entrance

Issei Hyoudou went to home alone this time, his sister going first because she has an appointment with her friend in her friend house.

He's walking until certain girl in Kuoh academy uniform greets him, and making cute smile that cause his heart throbbing. The girl is black haired, beautiful, and she is your average 17 years old Japanese girl.

"I-Issei Hyoudou san, right?"

Asked the girl stuttered at first. She's blushing madly. Issei happy to see her blush, but for normal peoples they would think that there is something not right with this girl. But, ignore for Issei's case, he is dumb though.

"Ah, yes. So, who are you? And what's a matter?"

"I'm Yuuma Amano. Actually, I always like you from first grade, but I can't be honest with my feeling, I'm too shy to talk to you"

'What are she going to say?! Is she going to confess?! This is my first love!' Though the dumb guy.

"Uhm, may I invite you to date?!" Shouted the girl while she covers her face, prevent Issei from stares her face.

'Gulp'

"Ah yes! Of course, it would be nice if we are dating! So, when and where?!"

"Ah thanks god! Finally, I can be honest with my feelings! I will wait you at front of station, on Sunday, 9 AM, okay?!"

Replied the girl happily after Issei accepted her feelings. Issei only jump in his happiness, considering this is his first time to get a girlfriend, and maybe he would shows her to the other duo perverted, the glasses guy and the baldy one.

"Okay! I will come in time! So, please wait me, okay!"

The conversation between Issei Hyoudou, and the girl named Yuuma Amano ended. They going home separately, unknown to Issei and Yuuma, certain white haired girl with petite figure quietly observe both of them while licking her lollipop.

"Buchou, our target meet that fallen angel, he accepted her and they will going date in Sunday at 9AM"

* * *

0900 AM Sunday

"Issei kun!"

"Ah, Yuuma chan!"

Today, Issei Hyoudou and Yuuma Amano are dating. They are meeting in front of station as they two promise. Then, they start to explore the entire city to have fun as a couple. They are eating an ice cream, watching a movie, buying a souvenir include cute bracelet for Yuuma as a gift from her beloved boyfriend. They have fun till dawn, time walk quickly.

They walked into the nearby fountain and rest in there while Issei eating his ice cream. They both having fun today as a couple. The night is coming, but they haven't coming home yet.

"Issei kun, do you love me?"

Suddenly, Yuuma asked him a rather shocking question which makes him surprised. As her boyfriend, of course he loves her, moreover, this is his first love so he must love her so much.

"Of course I love you, Yuuma chan. Why are you asking this kind of question so sudden?"

"No, I just curious. A man who loves his girlfriend must be willing to sacrifice anything, right?"

He raised his eyebrow when she talked about sacrifice. But, he ignore it those words.

"Uhm, what do you mean? Sacrifice?"

Suddenly, Yuuma get up and stand in front of Issei. Suddenly, white flash appear in front of him, multiple black feather appear and revealing a woman beyond that flash. It is a mature woman with that sexy costume and what makes it unbelievable, it is her wing. The black wing exists on her back.

"Issei kun, this is the real me. I'm no longer Yuuma Amano as you knew, I'm Raynare, the mighty fallen angel!"

The sexy girl talked something shocking statement that in fact she is Yuuma Amano. Issei confused because her statement that she is no longer Yuuma Amano, and now she is fallen angel.

"What are you talking about? Fallen angel?!"

"Yes, my order is to kill you in one stab. This is so funny, after I date with someone then I have to execute this guy, how silly"

"What are you talking about, Yuuma chan?!"

"Shut up, you filthy human! I'm Raynare! And you just said that you would do anything for me, for my happiness right?"

Issei only nodded while his face covers in sweaty.

"Then, please die for me!"

Before he can replied her, something piercing his chest. He feels so much pain in his chest and revealed it was a spear that pierced him.

"Blame God for giving you Sacred Gear!"

He coughed a blood and fall to ground. He is on the verge of the death, yet he still thinking weird things.

'This is the end of me? Am I going to die in the hand of my girlfriend? Am I going to abandon my sister?! No, I won't let that happen! I won't abandon her! I'm not like that shitty old fart! I'm going to live forever with my sister! I will protect her forever! Please god or somebody else, please don't let me die! Help me! Please help me! I will sacrifice everything that I have for my sister, for my sister sake!'

Issei thought before he would pass away, losing so much blood. His vision blurry and darken, sign of his death is near. But, before he could die, some strange voice echoed in his head.

**[Are you sure, you want to sacrifice yourself for just a mere power? I would grant you, my new partner! Please take this power, power of dragon!]**

Suddenly, his vision is so bright. It is so bright and pure white, but it's not last long before he regained consciousness. He opened his eyes, and he saw his body especially his chest. It is opened and there is a wide hole on his chest. His blood still gushing out, but strange he didn't feel anything. It's like the pain of his wound gone.

Raynare at first which will start to flee from the area shocked when she saw Issei Hyoudou still alive with his horrible wound. Issei, now standing in front of Raynare, while he coughed blood and the horrible scene of the hole in his chest.

"W-what?! You aren't dead?! How suppose a mere human survive from my attack?!"

"Yes, I'm alive. Thanks to person who talked inside my head who proclamate him as a dragon!"

"Dragon?! You must be kidding me!"

Raynare, who at now is shocked and feared because this unusual event which lead Issei Hyoudou back to life. Raynare which shocked tried to make another light spear for make sure he won't survive this attack again.

**[Partner, right now just listen to me. I just want to save you, please just let me borrow your body. I will control your body to evade her attack, so please believe in me]**

Suddenly, a mysterious voice echoed again inside his head. His body won't last long, but before that happen, this mysterious voice willing to help Issei from her.

'Yes, just whatever. Please, help me then. I just want to get home quickly before it become worse'

**[Okay then! Awaken! Boosted Gear!]**

**[Boost!]**

Suddenly, red gauntlet appears on his left hand. It is a mysterious gauntlet that covers in red scale and green stone ornament in the middle of it. Issei only smiled to this, before he can continue to see this new gauntlet, he lost his consciousness. He puts in deep sleep.

"What the hell?! Is that Boosted Gear?! The one of 14 Longinus that existed?!"

"Yes, it is. Before I continue, how dare you attacking my new partner. But, thanks to you, I can meet my partner again after 500 years waiting another host" Issei Hyoudou replied her, but with different voice that more shocking to Raynare that ready to throw another spear.

"What are you talking about?! Just please die!"

Then, she throws her new light spear. It more bigger than the first light spear that piercing Issei chest.

But, before it can hit him, he dodges it easily. However, Raynare continue making another light spear again. In fact, she shocked that he able to dodge it easily.

"Hehe, that very stubborn. Dear fallen angel, you know that you are still so young before you can match me. How about you taste my little power?"

"Die you filthy dragon and human! Take this light spea-"

**[Boost! Boost!]**

"Dragon punch!"

Before she could throw another light spear, suddenly he punched her in her stomach and making her coughed in blood and punched for 500 meters away from him.

"Kuh! That's hurt! Goddamnit you hurt my stomach! You filthy dra-"

Before she can talking, she is punched in her head by Issei and forced to put her in unconscious state. His finishing move isn't very powerful, but enough to put force someone to enter their deep sleep state.

"Tch, this boy's body is weakening, I can't fight more than this, so I believe that we might fight again in next time. So, please send my greet for your friends"

Then, Issei who now still controlled by dragon leaving Raynare who still lay in the ground unconsciously. His body still covered in blood and his chest at bad shape.

"Tch, right now I must going home quickly before he collapsed totally. Okay, I will help him to regenerate his body"

He puts his hand on his wounded chest and his hand is glowing brightly. Slowly, the bleeding is stopped and his opened chest is closed, his flesh back to normal. But, his clothes still torn out because Raynare attack and blood still stained in his shirt.

* * *

9000 PM, Hyoudou Residence

The brown haired girl siting in sofa while eating an onigiri wait her brother which haven't come yet. She waits worriedly.

"How come my Onii san hasn't come back yet? He's going out with his new girlfriend today but until this hour he hasn't come back, I tried to call his phone, but he isn't answering! My idiot brother! I'm kind of jealous though"

Knock Knock

Suddenly, someone knock the door. Mitsuki smiled when she heard this sound, it might be her brother. So quickly she ran to the door and opens it. Beyond the door, revealing Issei Hyoudou who standing in bad shape with blood scattered everywhere on his shirt perfect with his tired expression. Mitsuki shocked when she saw the condition of his brother at now, of course. She is quickly hug him and asked him.

"Onii san?! What's happen to you?! Are you alright?! What's with that blood and torn outfit?!"

"Its okay, Micchan. I just need take a rest, I will explain this tomorrow and you don't have to worry about my condition. Let's go inside first, I need to clean myself first"

Then, she closed the door and both of them go inside the house.

"Onii san, what happen to yo-"

"I've told you Micchan, I will explain it tomorrow, okay? Right now I want to take a bath, and take a sleep. I'm dead tired right now"

Mitsuki only nodded and didn't let any words out of from her mouth. Then, Issei take a bath, clean himself and continue to take a rest from the tiring unexpected day. Odd events happen to him, from getting killed, resurrected, and meeting a proclamated dragon and fallen angel.

'I can't believe, I still alive. I survive from her, from my first girlfriend who tried to kill me! Shit! I thought I'm dead, but in fact I still breathe and still saw my beloved sister'

Issei Hyoudou, now lay in his bed while he stare his left hand which turned into red scaled gauntlet an hour ago. But right now, his hand turn back to normal, the mysterious red gauntlet called Boosted Gear is no longer appear in his left hand. He still thinking what happens to him while he lost conscious.

A series of question echoed in his head about an odd event today.

Knock Knock

Suddenly, someone knock his room's door. The door opened, revealing Mitsuki who brings her teddy doll. She wants to sleep again with her brother.

"Onii san, may I sleep with you?"

"Ah, Micchan. Come!"

She nodded and joins her brother to sleep together in his bed. She always sleep with her loyal teddy doll which embraced tightly by her.

"Onii san, you know I'm worried you bad today!"

She starts crying while still hugging her doll. Issei then stared at her, and showing happy expression. His hand stroke her hair and kiss her in forehead while saying.

"Its okay, Micchan. I'm alright right now, so you don't have to worry me. You know, series of an odd events happened to me after I dating my girlfriend. You must don't believe me if I tell you"

He tells the story what happen to him today. Mitsuki still quiet and hugging her teddy doll. She still cries in her brother chest.

"I believe everything what you said Onii san. You are the only I have, my precious treasure. So please Onii san, don't do this reckless things again, okay?"

"Hehehe, your face is really cute. Your eyes is so red, please stop crying. You talked some sweet talking, you know. I'm really flustered with my sister doing, you know"

He replied her while his hand wipes out the tear that comes out of her eye.

"Stop teasing me, Onii san. But, you have to promise! You aren't going to do that recklessly things again, promise?!"

"Yes, I promise! I promise with my life for my beloved sister!"

"Okay, I keep your promise!"

"Okay, then we have to sleep now, tomorrow is Monday. It's going to be boring day!"

Then, Issei turned off the lamp and both of them sleep together at peace, of course as sibling (You know what I mean right?)

'Hehehe, you are special host, partner. You will be a new Sekiryuutei, so I expect something powerful from you, Issei Hyoudou. Sleep well, and be stronger, my partner. You have potential'

Thought the mysterious dragon that save Issei from fallen angel attack today, Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor.

* * *

At same time, Occult Research Room club

"What is he doing?! He didn't use that summoning paper! Is he dead?! No, it's impossible! There must be a reason behind this"

"Calm yourself, Rias. He must be alive, someone maybe help him. I sense a great power too an hour ago, so it must be him who triggers the awakening of his sacred gear"

"Okay, then we has to wait until tomorrow. Please, let miracle happen on my cute junior!"

* * *

**Back with me, Fahrmann. In this chapter, Issei trigger his Boosted Gear because his will to live.**

**Will he still turn into devil or he keep himself as human along his sister, Mutsuki.**

**It would be revealed in next chapter. Please RR!**

**Fahrmann, out!**


	3. Awakening! : Miracle Snow Ice!

Today is great day. Issei Hyoudou will get his salary, meaning he can buy a gift for his little sister, Mitsuki who still cooks a breakfast for her brother. He plans to stop at his work place to get his salary. Then, he gets up from a bed, brushed his teeth and takes a bath. In dining room, there is a girl who already waits him patiently while she makes a tea for her lovely brother.

'What a view, I'm happy I still alive till this day. I'm happy I could see her development, from cry babe to mature girl' Issei thought while he approaching her and shock her from behind.

"Tada!"

"Ah! Onii san! Have you bathed yet?"

"Yes, I've bathed, so what are you cooks today? It smell so delicious from distance"

"Ah, I've cooked fried rice and omelet! Are you hungry, Onii san?"

Issei, who drools while staring at the food, shocked when she asked him. She heard something weird sound from his stomach, his stomach is growling.

Because of this, Mitsuki chuckled and pinch his cheeks.

"Aw Onii san! It seems your stomach needs some food, you are big eater!" She still chuckles.

Embarrassed, Issei only nodded and take a sit.

"Micchan, I have good news for you"

"What's it, Onii san?"

"I get my salary today, so I'm going to buy a new gift for you"

"Really? Thanks Onii san!" Suddenly, Mitsuki gets up from chair, and hug her brother from behind.

"Hehehe. Micchan, what do you want as a gift?"

"Uhm, I just want a new shoes, that's it" She replied him happily. She still hugs him from behind while Issei still busy with his fried rice and omelet.

"Just a shoes? I will buy everything that you want, Micchan! So, don't worry! Moreover, my salary this month is quite big"

"Its okay, Onii san. I just want new shoes, nothing more. And, you have to save those moneys! Don't be wasteful! Okay, Onii san?!"

"Okay okay if you say so, let's eat first, we might be late if not finish our food quickly"

"Okay, Onii san. Thank you, my lovely brother"

*Kiss.

She finishes him with a deadly kiss in his cheek. Of course, siblings kiss. But, still this kiss makes Issei's heart throb heavily. Meanwhile, Mutsuki only giggling at dumbfounded Issei who still in his lovey dovey sis-con world.

* * *

0900

The bell ringing, sign of break time. At time like this, everyone rushes to canteen quickly. But, our Issei Hyodou still in his class while staring at his left hand. He remembered last night tragedy, the event when he almost dead at same time resurrection of himself from dead. Then, someone talks in his head, and he said himself as a dragon. Issei, of course at first didn't believe this. How the dragon, the mythological beast that only exist in fairy tale actually help him. Not to mention for that fallen angel bitch too.

He wonders what if the last night event is actually real and someone might behind this. Maybe, there is someone who knows how to handle this and know this irrational thing that happens to him. He must find peoples who knew about it, and maybe reveal the secret of the person who talked in his head.

Suddenly, every girl outside the class shouting "Kya Kya Kya". Revealed, the main cause of this ruckus is Kiba Yuuto, the Charming Prince of Kuoh Academy. Yes, he is too handsome to handle. Fan girls said, his smile match up to shine of the sun. Number one enemy of the boy, especially the perverted trio who always mad at him because he steals the girl's gaze. This is hopeless.

Kiba approaches Issei who sit down in his desk while he smiles at Issei. Issei raised eyebrow at him.

"What do you want, pretty boy?" He talked to him in irritated tone.

"No, I just want to invite you for come to our club room. Our Buchou made invitation for you, but please, make sure there's no one who follows you. Even though it's your sister"

'What's matter with him, especially his president club. Is he knows about this mythological creature? Ah whatever, I will come with him'

Issei thought before he nodded and agreed for come to Kiba's room club.

"That disgusting! The beast Issei Hyoudou walking together with our pure Kiba?!"

"Kiba kyun, you are in danger! Issei may attack you, he is perverted beast!"

Kiba only chuckled when he heard all of their statement of Issei Hyoudou. Kiba choose to ignore them and exit the class with Issei who followed him in rage.

1000 AM, Occult Research Club Room, Kuoh Academy

Issei Hyoudou now sit inside ORC room. The room has odd style, exactly Victorian Style. But, he wonders that how can an old building still exist beside main school building, moreover there is no one students that knowing about this place. Yes, students probably didn't see this building, because it located at back yard of school. Or maybe, there is something that would make the normal student can't enter it.

Kiba said, his president club name's Rias Gremory. The top 4 Onee sama in this school. Famous beings beautiful, smart, sexy and noticeable red hair. Peoples said that she comes from Europe, because her face, her hair color, and her ability to speak English fluently. In front of him, there are Kiba and white haired girl who right now licking her lollipop. This girl has petite figure and almost expressionless face. Yes, this girl is Koneko Toujou, Mitsuki's classmate. Beside her, there is Kiba Yuuto. And beautiful girl in Kuoh uniform sitting elegantly. Her hair is black and long, tied with ribbon. This beautiful girl matches Rias Gremory. She is beautiful girl with buxom figure and white skin. Yes, her name's Himejima Akeno, the Yamato Nadeshiko.

Inside the room, there is noticeable visible bathroom that attract Issei's attention. Of course, this is his natural behavior.

'Shower inside club room?! How erotic! Moreover, it visible from outside, you can see the silhouette from outside!' His attitude makes Koneko Toujou critics him.

"Perverts are the worse, your facial expression so disgusting" She critics him in monotone voice.

Issei flinched when he heard this.

'That's so mean, Koneko chan!'

Suddenly, red haired girl appeared behind that visible curtain. The girl only wears a towel which made Issei internally screamed.

'That's!'

"Oh, yes, sorry for my rudeness. I didn't know you are in here already. Hyoudou Issei, I have something important things to talk to you. I'm going to change clothes first"

Issei nodded in respond.

"May I call you, Issei? You know, maybe from now on, we are a family"

Kiba Yuuto suddenly talks to Issei which made Issei surprised, moreover when he heard Kiba tells 'Family' word.

"Uhm, I think its fine"

"Thanks"

Then, the president of ORC appeared, she wears in Kuoh Uniform. Issei amazed when he saw her, not because her noticeable red hair, but her beauty. No doubt that she is top four onee sama in Kuoh academy.

"Issei Hyoudou, you know why I called you to come here?" The girl asked him warmly.

"Uhm, I don't know. And I didn't know there is such a club like this exists. I mean Occult Research Club? You know modern peoples didn't believe in such supernatural things"

Issei replied her, his curiosity raised up. Hearing this, the red haired girl smiled which makes Issei more confused to her response.

"Okay, first I want to introduce myself, I am Rias Gremory of Gremory clan. Issei Hyoudou, I sensed something powerful from you. I believe yesterday there's someone who gives you a pamphlet correct?"

"Ah, yes! That girl in weird costume! But, the pamphlet has unusual symbol, I haven't saw anything like that"

Rias Gremory who heard Issei, only face palmed. He didn't know the function of that pamphlet though.

"You idiot, that pamphlet might save you from that fallen angel attack, you know?"

Issei flinched when he hears her last replied words about fallen angel attack. He takes a battle stance which surprised Rias Gremory.

"Why did you know about that?! Or are you the one who command her to attack me?!"

"No, it's not like that! Actually, we will help you at that time, I know that you will be attacked by her"

"Why do you know? Are you that kind of fallen angel?"

"No, we aren't fallen angel, we are devil"

**FLAP**

Everyone in room except Issei popped out their wings, leaving Issei shocked. Is this real? The devil things?!

"Is this real?! Yesterday was fallen angel, and now devils?! I know devils and fallen angel is exist, but in mythology, not real world"

"I know Issei, at first time you saw us, it would be unbelievable. Because you human thought us only exist in mythological world. But in fact, we actually exist in this world. We live coexist with human, human made contact with us"

"Then, how about dragon? It actually exists?!"

"Yes, of course Issei. So, what's with that sudden question?" Rias Gremory raised her eyebrow when Issei asked her, maybe Rias Gremory thinks that he has a something powerful power like dragon power which reside inside him.

'I think, this is my chance! I'll have his power, my cute kouhai!' Gremory thought.

"Yesterday, someone talked inside my head. He claimed that he was dragon, but I don't know why he can live inside my head. But, I think he is nice. He helped me and recovers my body, so i don't worry about his existence"

"Dragon?! Then, can you show it to me?"

"Uhm, is this okay?" Issei speaks in concerned tone, of course because he didn't know what her plan.

[Yes, show it to her, partner. I don't mind with Gremory clan though]

Suddenly, that weird voice echoed in his head again, the same voice just like yesterday. The dragon.

'You! You are the same person from yesterday, right?'

[Yes. I'm your partner, and just call me Ddraig. Oh, you shouldn't chat with me, she's getting impatient, you know]

"Issei! You daydreaming, aren't you?" Rias Gremory shocked him, and Issei back to his world, end his conversation with Ddraig.

"Sorry, Ddraig talked to me, so I got to reply him"

All of members ORC shocked when Issei said "Ddraig".

"You said, Ddraig?!"

"Yes, Issei, is that person talked inside your head is really, Ddraig?!" Asked Kiba and Rias Gremory in unison.

"Yes, that person tells his name is Ddraig, so I think so"

"Then, please show your sacred gear to me Issei!" Asked Rias Gremory

"Okay then, how I could summon it?" Asked Issei confused.

[Just tell, Boosted Gear! And I'll help you, so from this point, let's work together, partner!]

'Yes, Ddraig!'

"Boosted Gear!"

Suddenly, red flash appeared in Issei's left hand. Revealing, red gauntlet with green jewel ornament on it shining brightly. Everyone in room except Issei shocked when they saw Issei's sacred gear.

"Boosted Gear! Mid-tier of 14 Longinus!"

Shouted Rias Gremory in awe. She approach Issei, looked at Boosted Gear at near. At same time, Issei just confused with his new power.

"Uhm, can I ask something? What Longinus is?"

"Ah, sorry! Well, I would start with Great War first, then I will tell you Longinus things, okay? Please listen carefully"

Rias Gremory back off from Issei, and back to where she sits.

"Here is the story of us. Long time ago, there was a great war. The Great War occurs between 3 factions, Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels. The devils faction was under the leadership of 4 great Maou, Heaven with their God, and Fallen Angel with Gregory Institute which led by Azazel, the mighty Fallen Angel Governor. Result the death of God and 4 great Maou. Gregory withdraw their troops, their leader decided to stop the war"

Issei amazed by Rias Gremory's story about The Great War. He keeps silent, until he opens his mouth, decided to ask a few question.

"God could die?! Then, who's his substitute?!"

"Yes, actually he could. I don't know the substitute, but Michael, the right hand of God is now controlling Heaven"

"Oh God, that's unbelievable. Oh I forgot, God already dead" Chuckled Issei.

"Okay now about Longinus thing, Longinus is a part of sacred gear which could kill God, Maou, and Ultimate Class Devil when it's mastered. There are 14 Longinus existed in this world and your Boosted Gear is one of them. So, if you mastered it, you will be a powerful boy!"

"Hmm, well interesting. I'm going to train myself then, of course with Ddraig help. But, I didn't have intention to kill God or Maou though. I just want to get stronger, in order to protect who dear to me"

Rias Gremory raised her eyebrow, curious about "His dear that he wish to protect for"

"Then, how about you join my peerage? Don't worry, we all family in here. We are training together and we help each other, so you interested?"

"So, what's this peerage thing?" Issei replied

"Ah, shoot! I forgot to tell you about Evil Piece too! Well, because the amount of devils reduced, they have no other option. They can't wait new devil born from marriage or something like that, so the way out to overcome this crisis is reincarnated human into devil. And every new reincarnated devil has their master. Until they reached High Class Devil, they can't have peerage"

"So, you intend to reincarnate me as Devil and made me into your servant?"

"Exactly!"

"Absolutely, no. I can't"

Everyone shocked when they heard Issei's refusal, even Koneko. However, Rias Gremory still hopes that Issei would be her servant because this boy has talent.

"Why?!" Rias Gremory replied her loudly.

"I will remain myself as human, not as devil. And of course, I want to protect Micchan till the end as human, not as a devil"

"But, you can have benefit if you become one of us. Yo-"

"I said no, Rias senpai" Issei cut her

"I'm sorry, but this is my decision. But, we still friend. If you need any help from me, just call me. Okay, I'm out" Issei leave out the room, leaving Rias Gremory and her peerage in disappointment.

[Are you sure, you won't join devil side, partner?] Suddenly, Ddraig asked him for his refusal.

'Yes, I'm totally sure about my choice'

[Then, you lost a chance to live immortal]

'I don't care with it, Ddraig. I just want to live as Human, and I will get stronger to protect my sister. Of course with your help, partner'

[Okay, then its settled]

* * *

0400 PM

Issei Hyoudou and Mitsuki Hyoudou are walking together. Issei, after getting his salary and now they are back to home. Issei happy, because he will buy new shoes for his little sister, Mitsuki. Mitsuki, who now grab her brother arm, smiles happily.

'I'm happy when Onii san smiles like that. Not to mention with my new shoes' Mitsuki thought.

"Onii san?" Asked Mitsuki, who break the silent.

"What's matter, Micchan?" Replied Issei.

"What are we going to cook for dinner?"

"Hamburger and Fried Rice, Micchan. Do you like it?" Asked Issei with his smile carved in his face.

"Ah, I like it so much! Thanks Onii san!"

"You're welcome, Mitsuki! Ah, about the present, I might buy it tomorrow. You will come with me, so you can choose your own shoes. And if you want anything, just tell me, okay?!"

"Yes, Onii san! Thanks!" She is hugging him and smiled. Issei in the other hand scream internally.

"Haha, you are ver-"

[Watch out, partner!] Suddenly, Ddraig's voice interrupts him.

'What's going on, Ddraig?! Is that something dangerous ahead?'

[Yes, two fallen angels approaching us. Take your sister into safe place!]

'Ah, okay Ddraig!'

"Onii san! Why are you so quiet?! Is there anything problem?" Asked Mitsuki which shocked Issei.

"Mitsuki, you have to run into that toilet! Please believe me, Micchan!"

Seeing at her brother facial expression, Mitsuki nodded and she ran into nearby toilet to hide just like her brother commanded.

'You are going to help me, Ddraig! I still don't know how to use this properly, you haven't explained my power!'

[Sheesh, okay okay I will help you. Make sure you will train yourself to your limit. First, summon your Boosted Gear]

'Okay, here we go!'

**[Boosted Gear!]**

[Okay, leave it to me. Don't try to move your body, because I'm going to control your body]

'Okay!'

**[Boost!Boost!Boost!]**

[Guh, your stamina is very bad. You consider yourself as a man?]

'Shut up! I just rare to train my body, even I got B minus in my physical practice!'

[Okay, I think 6 boosts are enough to take down this fallen angel. But in worst scenario, you could die, partner]

'I don't care! Just please help me to protect my sister!'

[Okay! Here they come!]

'Watch out, that's light spear!'

Suddenly, big light spear fly towards Issei direction. But thanks to Ddraig, he can evade it easily. After first initiation attack, second spear fly towards Issei again. But, he can dodge it easily, just like first attack that launched towards him.

"Tch, I didn't think that he is able to dodge my spear easily"

"But, he won't survive after this, Dohnaseek"

"Yes, Kalawarner"

Finally, they made an appearance, two fallen angel. Female and Male fallen angel. The man name's Dohnaseek and The woman is Kalawarner.

"So, you are the boy with Boosted Gear, huh? Raynare tells me that you are quite powerful for ordinary human. So, I want to test what you made of, little boy!"

The woman fallen angel, Kalawarner ready to shoot another light spear again. Issei, which take a fight stance, prepare to dodge her attack.

[Remember partner, don't talk to them. Just please keep silent, and let me help you. I will try my best to save both of you]

'Thanks, Ddraig' Issei replied in concerned tone.

[Here it comes!]

Before the light spear can hit him, he can avoid it easily. Which make Kalawarner angrier.

"Tch, stubborn child! Dohnaseek, you throw your spear too, you goddamnit!"

"Okay okay! How about this?!" This time, Dohnaseek throw 2 light spears, while Kalawarner charge for another light spear to throw.

**[Boost!Boost!]**

**[Explosion!]**

[Okay, you ready, partner?!]

'Yes, I'm ready whenever you ask!'

**[Dragon Shot!]**

A big fire beam launched from Issei's left hand, and it hit Kalawarner right wing. Kalawarner screamed in agony.

"Aaaarghhh! You filthy human! You will be dead right here right now!"

[Prepare to dodge!]

Kalawarner, despite she's hurt and loses her right wing, but she still able to launch an attack toward Issei. She throws two light spears from her hand. Issei ready to evade it again, but turned out coming again 2 light spears from different direction. Issei can't evade it, and one of those 4 light spears piercing his left leg.

"Arghhhhhhh!"

* * *

0450

I, Mitsuki Hyoudou am the little sister of Issei Hyoudou. I'm right now hiding in toilet just like my brother command. I don't know what happen outside there, but I worry about him. What's going on?! Its my brother safe?! Please God, protect him! I don't want him to get hurt, so please.

'But, I will take a peek at Onii san!' Mitsuki thought.

But, before she could take a peek, she heard loud scream that coming from outside exactly where her brother standing. Yes, it is Issei's voice. Mitsuki shocked when she heard her brother sound. She hurriedly to see what happen outside there. Outside there revealed her brother lying on the ground while he's clenching his left leg. There's so much blood on it. Mitsuki facial face turns. She scarred.

'No, it can't be true!' She wipes her eyes to make sure this is a real or just a dream. But when she takes a peek again, her brother still lying in the ground.

'Noo! Onii san!'

She decided to run and get out from hideout, and run towards her brother who still lying on the ground.

'Please, God! Give me power, I want to protect my brother! Please, I would sacrifice everything to protect my brother! Please, I love him very much! I don't want lose him!'

Before she could reach her brother, she saw two people floating in the air. It's so weird, is there a person who can float like that? Mitsuki wonders what's really going on here.

"Heh, finally you fell down! You have to pay this, what have you done with my right wing! Now, you could die!"

'Noo! They would kill my brother! I will kill them before they could kill by brother! I swear! Please god! Arghhhhhhhh!'

0452

'This is my end, although I promise I want to protect her with my power' Issei now loses his hope.

[Don't lose your hope, partner! We couldn't die in this place! We haven't started training yet! We can save your little sister and I can save you too! Please partner!]

'Sorry, Ddraig. I imagine that numerous countless spears will pierce my body. And right now, I can't move my body even though with your help. So, I think this is my farewell'

[No, please don't say that! We still have hope!]

'No Ddraig, you are wrong'

"Time to die, Sekiryuutei!" Both of Fallen Angel decided to throw their light spears towards Issei.

"Time to depart from The Earth. Mitsuki, I love you so much" Issei, now closed his eye.

"Don't you dare to hurt my Brother!"

Suddenly, a sharp and loud voice heard by three of them as well Ddraig. Then, suddenly the temperature within the area grew colder and colder. Then, the light spears that fly towards Issei slowly freezing and finally all of them shattered into pieces.

Revealed the loud and sharp voice comes from Mitsuki Hyoudou, his little sister who now wielding something strange staff in her left hand.

Both of fallen angel widen their eyes, they are shocked with Mitsuki presence that brings sudden cold temperature around her and her weird staff.

"Is that?!"

"Yes, it must be! Is that Miracle Snow Ice?!"

[I told you, we still have hope! Eh, wait a minute! Your sister, wielding something weird staff. Is that?!]

'Yes, that is my sister! Why she get out from hideout?! Moreover, why she can stop those light spears?! Is she has a supernatural power too?!'

[Yes, exactly! That is Miracle Snow Ice! The lost Longinus! I can't believe, she is its next wielder!]

'You said Longinus?!'

[Yes!]

"Y-you, why you can get that staff?!"

Asked Kalawarner in scarred tone which her eyes keep staring at Mutsuki's new staff.

"I don't know, but this thing just popped out in my left hand when I want to go to my brother. You are the one who hurt him, right?"

Mitsuki stare her in malicious staring. Her eyes desired to kill person who hurt her brother.

"Y-yes! He is dangerous existence to us! He needs to be banished from this world!'' Replied Kalawarner while she and Dohnaseek ready to throw another light spear again.

"You dare to kill my brother, and I will kill you first!" She pointed her staff to Kalawarner and Dohnaseek direction.

"Dohnaseek, don't let that cold air hit you! You will be frozen if you get hit by it!"

"Yes, I know Kalawarner! We have to eva-" Before he could continue, his body entirely frozen by cold air that launched by Mitsuki.

"Dohnaseek! How dare you!" Kalawarner still intend to hurt Mitsuki, despite her condition is cornered and overpowered by Mitsuki new power.

Kalawarner, finally launched countless light spears toward Mitsuki. In the other hand, Mitsuki who unbelievable calm just raised up her staff and pointed it toward the direction of the light spears that will stabbed her. Issei, who still lying in the ground try to stand up, but failed due to his bleeding in his leg.

'Ddraig! I can't move my body! Mitsuki is going to be killed!'

[Don't worry partner, that Longinus isn't weak as you think. Just sit down and you will see its power]

"Micchan!"

A countless light spear just 2 meters right ahead her before it could stabbed her, but she still didn't do anything and just pointed her staff into the direction of the light spears.

"Frozen Air!"

Suddenly, a strong cold air waves blow up from her staff and hit those light spears. That cold air waves creating cold air that could freeze anything if it touched. Light Spears take down easily by Mitsuki, and leaving Kalawarner stand in trembling.

"W-what the hell?! How can you be so strong?! You just mere human and new wielder of that Longinus! I can't die in here! I have to escape!"

She tried to escape although she lost her right wing due to fight with Issei. She tried so hard to flee from this area, and leaving Dohnaseek who still freezing.

"Oh, you don't have to escape. I can help you to go to the hell! Frozen Air!"

Mitsuki launched second attack to her. She tried to evade but failed due to her broken wing. She's getting hit by Frozen Air, leaving her freezing to the death. Both of them now frozen in ice. Mitsuki who now done with her job to protect her brother, turn her body and faced her brother who still lying in ground. But fortunately, the bleeding has been stopped.

'Ddraig, can you help me stand? Oh, you healed me again! Thanks, Ddraig!'

[Of course, partner. Your welcome]

Ddraig help him with his power because Issei's power got drained from battle with those fallen angel, even without help from Ddraig, he can't move a finger.

Issei, walked towards his little sister. His little sister smiles to him while Issei didn't say anything. When he's very near, suddenly his little sister tackled him to hug which surprises him.

"Onii san, I've tried my best. Onii san, I love you"

"Yes, thank you for protect me. I surprised when you got that amazing power. Just when you got tha-"

Suddenly, a she is snoring in Issei's hug, much to surprise him. He smiled and caressed her soft hair.

"Ah, because of this, maybe I have to buy a dinner at outside. I lost my interest in cooking tonight, I'm so dead tired!"

* * *

**Sorry for late update, cuz I almost facing National Examination, so I rare to open my laptop.**

**Here, in this chapter, there is a special case and additional original plot from me. Please note that Issei choose to live as Human, not a devil.**

**I want to make plot twist in here though. Oh yes, and I make additional original creation Longinus. Yes, Mitsuki will be the one who wield my Longinus creation, Miracle Snow Ice (I don't know the better name, so I go with it XD)**

**Oh, secret of how she use the power of Miracle Ice Snow is revealed in next chapter. So, don't miss it if you want to know!**

**As usual, please R&amp;R.**

**Fahrmann, out!**


	4. Author's Note

Explanation about Mitsuki's New Power

Sacred Gear

Name: Miracle Snow Ice (Lost Longinus)

Type: Mid-tier Longinus

Take form: Magical Staff

Balance Breaker: Snow Storm Festival

Wielder: Mitsuki Hyoudou

* * *

Power

Ice Based Magic: Grant the user to attack with based magical ice attack which could inflict freezing. Ice Based Magic can take a shape of anything which user whished.

Ice Resistance: The user of this sacred gear nearly immune to any ice based attack.

Frozen Wall: Defensive pattern that take a shape of huge wall that cover the user from any attack.

Frozen Air: Release cold air that could freeze anyone who gets touched by it.

Ice Projectile: Attack pattern that take a shape of Ice Bullet.

Lance of Hope: Create several Lances that could disable any attack for a few minute.

Balance Breaker: Snow Storm Festival

Balance Breaker Based Attack:

Power Boost: Balance Breaker can boost the user's power and defense.

Ice Cutter: Summon Ice Gigantic Blade that arises from ground that cut everything above it.

Enhanced Projectile Attack: The stronger version of Ice Projectile which more powerful and deadly.

Impenetrable Prison: Users can channel their magical power to create Prison that trapped everything inside it zone.

Snow Storm Festival: User enhances their power and summon massive Cold Snow Storm that freeze everything inside it zone and then for finishing, Snow Storm change it forms to Giant Needle that crush everything which trapped inside of that storm.

***Note: I will explain Miracle Snow Ice in detail, include the history of it and why it named for "Lost Longinus" in later chapter. Issei still has same power with the original power from Light Novel, so nothing to worry about.**

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Will be hiatus for 2 weeks because I have to finish my National Examination. So, I will continue do my FanFic in 3 weeks from now. Don't worry, I won't abandon my story. Here's come with an explanation about Mitsuki powers too. If you have an idea for what Mitsuki has, or maybe her power needs revamped, so don't hesitate to comment or send me PM. Critics and advise welcome openly by me. **

**Fahrmann, out!**


	5. Part One: Cute Nun!

Today is normal day, except for Hyoudou sibling. Moreover Mitsuki Hyoudou who still unconscious in her bed. Of course her state made her brother, Issei Hyoudou worried. But, Issei Hyoudou only waits her to wake up patiently at beside her. He discovers that she is a Longinus wielder, just same like him. He can't avoid it, because from Ddraig statement Sacred Gear is a gift from a God for Human from their first born at this world. It can't separate from it host, or it could but the host will be die in process. Moreover, it is Longinus type. Longinus is very powerful Sacred Gear that could even kill God. Of course, Issei didn't want her sister involved with magical and dangerous world that even Devils and Fallen Angels are exist.

'Ddraig, I'm worried about her. Is she safe?'

[Don't worry, partner. She's safe. She just too tired due to her first experience with sacred gear, moreover it's Longinus]

'Hmm, so I suppose she will be okay. Oh, Ddraig you tell me that her sacred gear is Miracle Snow Ice, right? And you talked about 'Lost Longinus' too, right? What's that mean?'

[Okay, I will tell you a story about The Miracle Snow Ice, it would be a long story, so you have to pay attention, okay?]

'Yes, Old Man'

[Okay, first we know that Miracle Snow Ice is a Sacred Gear with Ice Attribute, right? Miracle Snow Ice is a sacred gear that capable launch any ice magical based attack that would leaving the enemy in freezing state, so it is quite powerful sacred gear]

'So, just like that 'Frozen Air' launched by my sister, right?'

[Yes. It is just small part of it various attack. The wielder before Mitsuki is still unknown, but I believe it is belongs to Great Magician in past. And about the part of "Lost Longinus" because it never found by three faction since Great War in past. So, many people call it, Lost Longinus]

'Hmm. I wonder, why that two fallen angels scarred when they saw it'

[Simple, because it has high destruction power. Just like Boosted Gear. Both of them are Mid-Tier Longinus]

'So, from now on, things get harder for us. Although I don't want to involve Mitsuki in our world.'

[Be strong, Partner!. Oh I forgot to tell you about important thing]

'What is it, Ddraig?'

[Don't let Fallen Angels know about this. It would provoke them. More powerful power you have, more peoples attracted to your power, she has to avoid using it as far as she can. In order to avoid worst scenario]

'Damn! Why she have to bear that powerful Longinus?! She is in dangerous situation!'

[Relax, cool your head, partner. I know this would be difficult, but you have to be strong. You said that you want to grow stronger, so you must train your body to the max!]

'How?!'

[Start for tomorrow, you have to train your stamina, flexibility, and durability with running. Whatever with the route, but at least you have to run thousand meters nonstop]

'Nonstop?! What the hell with that kind of training?! It's not training! It's get hit by the train!'

[Stop complaining. You want to stay as a weak people? Or you want to be hero for your sister?]

Issei flinched when Ddraig mentioned him as a weak person. Quiet, he greeted his teeth and clenching his hand.

'Yes, I want to protect her forever!'

[That's spirit! Okay, for tomorrow schedule, try to train your body from easier things till hardest. And I will teach you about Dragon Realm, so you can train with me although only in your mind]

'Dragon Realm?! A World of Dragon? Can I enter it?!'

[Yes you can, because you are the host of me]

'Okay, teach me now!'

[Not now you rock brain, you have to rest now. Your condition right now can't enter the Dragon Realm, because you are too tired. So, it would start tomorrow]

'Okay, then. Good night, Ddraig!'

[Yes, you too, partner]

They ended their conversation while Ddraig back to his realm and Issei back to his world. He smiled to his sister which still in her deep sleep. He caressed her hair and kiss her forehead.

''Good night, Mitsuki. I promise, I will protect you till the death''

Then, Issei Hyoudou walk out and return to his room and try to rest his body to the max. Today ended with peace and silent dark night.

* * *

0400 AM, Hyoudou Residence

[Partner, wake up! You said you want to train your body!]

Issei now still in his deep sleep, but his partner, Ddraig now is awaken and shouting from inside of Boosted Gear. Issei tried to cover his head with pillow, feeling uncomfortable.

[I said, wake up BUDY!]

'Okay okay! Stop shouting your loud voice, you goddamn red dragon!'

[You rock head. Change yourself, and then prepare to take a run in early morning]

'Geez, early this morning. No other option then, okay just waits a minute'

Issei get up from his bed, and he opens his wardrobe to change his clothes. He wears red track pants, white shoes and his beloved red t-shirt which always accompanied him everywhere he goes. Issei, now ready to jump into battlefield that might kill him in his first day of tough training.

He walked out from his room, and he stop by in front of Mitsuki's room, to check her condition. Issei slowly and quietly open the door, and inside of the room there is a cute girl who covered in white blanket sleeping peacefully while she hugs her personal teddy doll. Issei approach her, and stretch his hand just to caress her hair smoothly. He kisses her forehead.

''I promise, I would protect you forever, Mitsuki. Now, you have to sleep and rest yourself. Don't let mosquitos bite you"

Then, he kiss her again and finally he left her and he walk out from his house. Start to struggle from zero to hero.

0415 AM, Yamasaki Street

'Okay, I'm ready right now. So what I must to do now?'

[Warm up your body, of course. Just 5 minutes is enough]

'Okay'

Then, he starts warming up his body by stretching his muscles. He did it for 5 minutes just like advice from Ddraig. 5 minutes done and he should step to next phase of training.

'Okay, Dear Mr. Couch, what's next? I warm enough to do some action'

[Oh, you are so full of yourself. Okay, start to run for 100m in stable speed]

'Oh, that would be easy!'

[Sigh]

Then, he starts to take a ready position and he start running. He runs in stable speed while he analyzes the situation around him. No other person except him. Of course, he did it while everyone still in their sleep. The dark sky with many countless stars accompanied him in his first day of training. He almost reaches his first 100M. And finally he ended his first phase.

'Okay, I'm done! What's next, Ddraig? You tell me that your training would kill me' mocked Issei.

[Oh, so you are pretty sure that you will survive, huh? You will see yourself what might come to you in next training. Okay, I will increase the distance of your running track. 250 meters for your next phase]

'Okay then, next for 250 meters!' Yelled Issei in high spirit.

He start sprint as fast as he can while he still analyze the environment around him. Again, he successfully past the second phase without much effort. He still has stamina within him.

'Phew, okay I'm done! What's next?!' Yelled Issei.

[Hmm, I miscalculated it. Okay, next is try to run for 400 meters]

'Hmm, 400 meters sure is tough. But, its okay I still can do it'

[But, under 5 minutes]

Issei shocked when he heard that he has to clear it under 5 minutes. For him, it more difficult, not only the distance but the time too.

'What?!'

[Yes, you have to clear it under 5 minutes. Let see what you have]

'Tch, no other option then. Start!'

Issei start to sprint as fast as possible to reach 400 meters under 400 meters. He has to give all his best.

'Hyuh, this one is bit difficult'

[Weak people never can protect their dearest one. Weak peoples didn't exist in my dictionary. Weak people please die] Mocked Ddraig which make Issei's brain feeling so hot.

His passion, his spirit, and his will are increasing because of Ddraig's word. Issei increase his speed and push his will to end this under 5 minutes. Right now, Issei still in halfway of destination. 3 minutes left for him to finish this stage. He still keeps running. He tried so hard to increase his durability and stamina.

'Its alright, I can do this! This is for my sister sake! I want to be her guardian! Goddamnit you devil, angel, and fallen angel! I swear, I will surpass all of you!' Issei thought while he still increasing his speed to the max.

Ddraig, who heard this smiling and of course support him. This is his first time to see Issei, as his new host to struggle from zero, although he is not devil, angel, or fallen angel that has an advantage in speed, agility, and durability. Summary, three of them are above human in every aspect.

[Now, that's spirit! Keep running! You only have 2 minutes left! You have to finish this, or I will show Inferno for your punishment!]

'Goddamnit you old dragon! I swear I will finish this!'

[Kuhahahahaha]

'Shit, I have to win this! Come on Issei! Little more! Aaaaaarghhh!'

He's running in desperate condition. His legs are burning. His eyes are red. Overall, he is burning red around his body. Half minute left for him to finish it, or he will fail for this phase. Sun start to approach itself. Warm start embracing him. 20 seconds left and 5 meters remaining.

'Arrghhhhhhh!'

[Greaaaaat!]

Issei, successfully clear Ddraig's training phase. He finishes it under 5 minutes. Now, he lay on the ground. His respiratory system feels so hot, he can't breathe normally because over tiring condition. His jacket and red T-shirt are full of sweat.

'Hah hah hah, I t-told you that I will f-finish it! Don't tell me to run again for 5 minutes!'

[Hahaha, I never thought that you will clear it. Sorry, I think I underestimate you. Okay, enough for this day, you have to go to school. Moreover, your sister might wait you in home]

He rest himself, he leans his back to the fence for a while. He rest in there for a few minutes before he gets up, and back to home. Prepare to go to school.

0630 AM, Hyoudou Residence

Issei, now arrived at his house. He walk in and much to his surprise, his little sister already waits him in sofa. She stares Issei who covered in sweat and his dirty shoes that made Mitsuki curious what happened to him in early morning. He smiles to her and slowly he approaches her.

''Onii san, where have you been?'' Asked Mitsuki in concerned tone.

''Just do a little practice. Don't worry, I'm alright Micchan!'' Replied Issei with very high spirit.

''I don't believe it. It's very rare to see Onii san running in early morning. Please, be honest to me, Onii san''

Now Mitsuki takes Issei's hand in order to prevent him to escape from her or avoid the question.

''Micchan, please believe me. I'm alright, I just train my body. And it just a little run around the street. So don't worry too much with me''

''But, what with yesterday evening?! I have a bad dream last night, I feel I'm feeling weird! Onii san, how can this hap-" Before she could finish it, suddenly her brother embrace her.

''Don't worry, Micchan. You will be okay, just trust your big brother. I always in here, I will protect you"

He caresses her hair smoothly. He still covered in sweat and dirt, but Mitsuki receive his hug warmly. She tightens her hand. Her body is trembling although her brother holds her in warm and comfortable hug.

''Onii san, I just scarred. Am I weird?'' Asked Mitsuki in sad tone.

''Of course not, Micchan. You are my little sister. My treasure. My only hope''

''Onii san, I'm afraid that I would turn into evil people''

''Don't worry, Micchan. Your heart is pure, you are good girl. Okay, I will listen to your story but after school, okay? We must prepare to go to school now. We can't be late. I promise, I will protect you forever''

"Yes, Onii san. Thank you so much. I'm very lucky girl, having a big brother like you. I just, I can't find another happiness unless with you, Onii san"

"Haha, you funny girl. Okay, I have to go to bathroom now''

''May I come with you? You know, I can wash your back, Onii san'' Mitsuki's Temptation piercing Isse's heart. His lustful brain may in rage right now.

''No!'' But, he denied her, he just run toward bathroom, leaving chuckling Mitsuki.

* * *

0730 AM, On the way to Kuoh Academy

''Hauuu, I slip my foot again!'' Suddenly, cute voice heard by Issei. Issei and Mitsuki who walking together immediately search the source of the voice.

Behind the bush, there's a girl in nun outfit crashed on the ground. Her outfit in mess, her skirt opened and revealing a white pure panty which attract Issei attention. Again, his natural attitude popped out just like that.

'Pantsu!'

While he daydreaming about white pure pants, his cheeks feels so hurt. At least, because of that he back to his world. It turns out that Mitsuki pinch his cheeks while she pouting her mouth.

''Onii san! Don't stare that!''

''Ouch ouch, that hurt, Micchan!''

''Hmpph!''

Because of Hyoudou's quarrel, it attracts the little girl who still sits on the ground. Both of them didn't realize until the little girl asked Mitsuki.

''Uhm, may i know what are you doing in here?''

''Oh, I'm sorry. I just curious when I heard someone voice nearby'' This time, Mitsuki replied her.

''Oh, I see. Uhm, may I know where are the church direction?''

''Oh, the church? You mean, Catholic Church?'' Asked Mitsuki back to the girl which only nodded her head.

''Uhm, the churc-''

''I think, I know what place you are talking about'' Issei cut Mitsuki while he rubs his red cheek.

''Onii san, are you sure?''

''Of course. I've seen it once when I pass the area around the church. I will accompany you to go to that church'' Replied Issei.

''Ah, thank you very much, uhm?''

''Just call me Issei. My name is Hyoudou Issei, and this my lovely sister, Hyoudou Mitsuki''

Mitsuki tilt her head when she heard the words of lovely sister which made her blushing madly.

'Kyaa! Onii san called me ''Lovely!'' I'm so happy!'' Mitsuki thought.

''My name is Asia Argento! Please treat me well!'' Replied the girl named Asia Argento cheerfully.

Hyoudou Issei replied her with bright smile and his sister following him too. Then, three of them start to leave for a church

''So, what makes you come to this town, Asia chan?''

''Uhm, my father from my church told me that I have to go to this church. I don't know why he sends me to here, but I'm very happy. Because of him, I can meet with Issei san and Mitsuki chan''

''Hahaha, you are so cute, Asia chan'' Replied Issei happily. But, in the other hand Mitsuki didn't happy. She's jealous of Asia chan.

Suddenly, there's a crying voice heard by three of them. It turns out that a boy who crying in the ground while he clenches his knee. Immediately, Asia chan running towards him and she comfort him.

She puts her hand in his knee, exact on the boy's wound. She just touching his wound, but there's strange light that appears below her hand although that's not very clear. When this happen, the boy stop crying. That wound is gone!

"Wah, it's not hurt anymore! Thank you, sister!"

"You're welcome!" Answered Asia cheerfully. The boy stands up and go to play normally. Just like nothing happened before.

"What a wonderful power! Healing Power. Where do you get this power, Asia chan?"

"I don't know, I'm born with this, although some people call me weird, but I'm so happy that my power can help peoples!"

'What an innocent girl. I hope she's safe within the Church. Okay, gotta move fast!'

''Shall we go to your church, Asia chan?" Smiled Issei.

Kuoh Academy

"I detected more Sacred Gears, Akeno. I don't know she or he belongs too. Human perhaps? I can't lose this chance, I have to get Issei too. My cute Kouhai. Akeno, prepare tea for two person"

"Yes, I believe the other cup is for our little sister, Mitsuki Hyoudou"

To Be Continue on Part 2.

* * *

**Author Note: Came back from Realm of The Dead! Updated stories, sorry for 2 months emptiness without an update or notification. Oh, about new update, I will divide into 2 parts. I will update Second Part in 4 days, maybe. **

**And, Happy Ramadhan for all Moslem in the world! **

**As usual, please Read and Rate. Advice and Critics are welcomed! **

**Fahrmann, out!**


	6. Part Two: Escape!

"Send an invitation for Issei Hyoudou and his little sister"

"Yes, Buchou"

* * *

Issei Hyoudou do normal activities while he still keeps his eyes on, especially on guarding Mitsuki. He know, something big would happen because his sister new awakened Sacred Gear. Not to mention, it is powerful Longinus, "Lost Longinus". Moreover, he met a cute nun in this morning before school, Asia Argento who has her ability as healer. Yes, maybe her sacred gear is healer type? Issei can't stop thinking about her sister and Asia safety.

Right now, Issei sat in his seat. Normal day on classroom and normal breaking time. Matsuda and Motohama went to canteen without his reliable comrade, yes Issei left alone. Yes, Issei tried to change his habit and his perverted nature. Well, at least he changes himself a bit.

He is in deep thought, try to talk with his partner, Ddraig.

'It's not normal church. I sense a danger inside that building, but Asia insist to enter it because it's an order. Ddraig, did you felt the presence of Fallen Angel?'

'I'm not sure, but I sense a presence of Small Force Fallen Angel'

'Maybe Group of Fallen Angel that attacked me yesterday?'

'That might be, Partner. We have to be more careful now, Partner. You and your sister attract more Devils and Fallen Angels. All we can do is hiding'

'Damnit! Oh God please, I have to grew stronger quickly!'

'Calm down, Partner. Don't be such in rush, you will grew stronger eventually. All you have to do is hiding your power presence. Of course I will help you!'

'Hehe reliable as always, you old dragon'

'I'm not that old'

Suddenly, someone taps his shoulder. He regains his consciousness, and revealed none other than, his little sister, Mitsuki.

Everyone in class has a same reaction to it, yes they are screaming. Most of them is jealous, of course the boys. And in the other side, the women that give a concerned reaction to Mitsuki because she has to endure to have a brother like that.

"Oh hey Mitsuki, what's a matter?"

"Onii san, I want to eat bento with you. Can I ?"

Issei surprised when he heard this, then he grab Mitsuki hand and whisper in her left ear.

"It would be better if we eat outside classroom. On my hiding spot, I have a feeling that someone would disturb us"

Mitsuki surprised as well after her brother tell unusual things. But, she follow his words and she nod her head.

"Okay, then follow me. Just grab my hand, okay?"

"Okay"

Not too fast, Issei. Just before Issei and Mitsuki could get out from class, the most handsome boy in Kuoh Academy appear before Issei's eyes. Kiba Yuuto. Suddenly, Issei's expression change darker because Kiba sudden appearance. At first, Issei try to ignore him and keep walking through him but in the other hand, Kiba won't let Issei go. He blocks him. Kiba then stare into Issei's eyes, those eyes of the dragon. Kiba actually realize that Issei didn't want to meet his master, but his master insist him. Finally, Issei decided to open his mouth while Mitsuki still hold his hand tightly. He's aware that Mitsuki frightened. So, he chooses the best way to avoid the worst scenario.

"What do you want?" Issei talk to him in monotone voice.

"My President invite you to come to our clubroom" Replied Kiba easily.

Suddenly, Issei turn his head to face his sister face. His expression is calm. He smiled to her.

"Go back to your classroom, Micchan. I will pick you up in second break period"

Mitsuki only nod her head without opens her mouth.

"Mitsuki san, you are coming too with your brother. President invite both of you"

Sudden reaction from Issei. Issei glare Kiba's eyes.

"What's your master want from me?! Just tell me already!"

"Calm down, Issei san. Just believe in me, it won't be long. We only want to inform you about something, something special"

'Special? It must be that red headed chick doing!' Tought Issei.

"Okay, I accept your master invitation. But in one condition" Replied Issei. Kiba raised his eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"Don't you dare to touch Micchan. Tell Rias Gremory to stay away from us after our last meeting"

Kiba keep silent after he heard Issei's request. Kiba can't guarantee that this would be last meeting. His master still want Issei and his little brother to join her peerage. So, he can't make a promise to him.

"Okay, I will consider it to my President. Okay, now follow me" Replied Kiba Monotonely.

Issei turn his face to Mitsuki and he smiled and caressed her hair. He talked to her in low voice.

"Don't worry, Micchan. I will keep you safe. I'm not let anyone touch you, because I'm here as your brother and your guardian. So please, believe in your Brother"

She grips his hand tightly and she replied him with her beautiful smile.

"I do believe you, Onii san"

* * *

Occult Research Clubroom

"Okay, what do you want from me?"

Asked Issei just to the point. However, Rias Gremory or known as "The President" just smiled and drink Akeno hand-made tea. When she does this, Issei just clench his hand. He may feel disgusted with her attitude toward him. In the room, there are 4 person include Rias Gremory itself.

"Oh my, right to the point. Don't be such in rush, Issei kun. I've made you and your sister a tea, so enjoy it" Replied Rias Gremory while she handed two cups of Tea to Issei and Mitsuki.

Issei still didn't care with her, her attitude didn't affect Issei. Mitsuki who sat on his left still gripping his hand tightly and choose not to stare into Rias Gremory.

"I don't have much time to have chit chat with you. So, please quickly tell me what you want"

"You meanie, Issei kun" Answered Rias while she pout her mouth.

'She's disgusting' Thought Issei.

"I want you and your sister join us, Issei"

"No" Instant reply from Issei. However, Rias and everyone except Koneko show same reaction.

"Why?! I can provide you safety, wealthy, and of course power! Why would you still didn't accept my offering?"

Issei narrowed his eyes while Mitsuki still keep silent and hold her brother hand tightly.

"I don't want to involve my Mitsuki in your world. I can protect her by myself"

"No you can't! Right now, Fallen Angel and several Stray Devil might attack you and your sister, so please let me help you"

"No. I believe in my power, I can protect her. And moreover, I will be remain as human till death, so please don't offer me such a ridiculous request to turn into a Devil"

"But, I ca-"

"Enough. I believe this is our last meeting. Next time, don't try to mess our life and don't try to spy on us again, especially that Koneko girl. Pardon us"

Replied Issei in sharp voice that even Koneko flinched and turn her gaze into Issei. But, Issei didn't falter with his decision. Both of them stand up from sofa and leaving without any word for all of them. Rias Gremory as President of course may feel disappointed in her junior.

* * *

Darkness starts crawling in the sky, The Sun changed to The Moon, its evening already. Kuoh Academy has a lesson schedule until 4 P.M, after that class dismissed and every student would go home after a tiring day in school. This is same goes for Hyoudou sibling, right now they are in the way to home. For Issei, this day isn't the best day. Yes, he was forced to meet with Gremory, Rias Gremory. He knows his consequences for not letting her to have him as her peerage. Of course Issei didn't want to become her slave, not to mention to change to a Devil. And of course his main goal, not to let Mitsuki involved in his world, the world of supernatural things.

"Micchan, how was your school?" Asked Issei.

"Today was tiring day, I don't know, but I'm happy when I got an A in Mathematic" Replied Mitsuki cheerfully.

"That's my little sister! It's a shame when they know who is her older brother, haha" Answered Issei.

But, suddenly Mitsuki grip her older brother hand tightly. Issei surprised.

"That's not true! I'm happy I'm born as your sister! I'm proud that I have brother like Nii san!"

"Micchan"

"Yes, I'm your sister. I can feel the world till today because all of Nii san effort. Nii san always protects me, always care about me, even though his little sister is so childish, she can't do anything right without her brother"

Her eyes are teary. He is older brother figure to her. She let out all of her feelings from her mouth. She cried in her older brother chest. He comforts him while he caressed her hair just like Issei always do to comfort her. He's very means to her, that no one can replace him.

"I'm sorry, Micchan. I promised to you, I promise to you when we are abandoned by our parent that I will always protect you. I won't leave you alone, you always have your brother in your side. As your brother, as your guardian, as your tutor, and as your friend. I promise to myself, I will get stronger from this day. I won't forgive myself if you are hurt"

"Onii san, you don't have to push yourself like that. I'm okay, I'm not little child anymore. I can't even protect myself"

"No, it's not okay. Moreover, its always my duty as your older brother to protect his little sister right?"

"Onii san" She stares into his eyes, he smiled. Her teary eyes beautifully stare into her brother eyes.

"It's a shame that we are connected by a blood. If it's not, I would marry you, Mitsuki chan!"

"Heh?!"

Her position changed after she heard the word of "Marry" from his mouth. Her face now gotten red, just like tomato. She covers her face, sinking in embarrassment. While Issei only chuckled when he saw his sister reaction.

"Haha, you cute as always, Micchan!"

"Stop Teasing me! It's a wrong brother marrying his little sister! H-how can you said that?!" Stuttering Mitsuki.

"Haha, even though it's prohibited, but love is love right? Love didn't know the boundary, silly Micchan"

"Onii san!"

"Haha" Chuckled Issei.

'Something not right, Partner. You should be careful'

Suddenly, Ddraig awaken himself and warn Issei about the danger that might he would face. Issei of course shocked as well, knowing that danger might pop out in front of them. His first priority is to take Mitsuki to safe place, in other name is their home.

Issei realize that there's an odd things around him and his sister. Moreover, the sky getting darker. No one pass here except both of them. It's too odd.

'Damnit Ddraig, why you didn't warn me earlier'

'Sigh, I'm sorry partner'

'You old dragon, okay the most important things right now is we have to get out from here. I don't know what we're going to face. Maybe that boobies fallen angel again'

'Its always come to boobies, Partner. Just like you, Partner'

Issei grip his little sister hand tightly, well Mitsuki surprised with him.

"You have to hold my hand tightly, okay?"

"Onii san? What's matter?"

"We have to run now, something not right in here"

"Eh?"

"Now!"

Both of them start running quickly. He grips Mitsuki's hand tightly while he's searching for way out. Although there's no one behind them, but he still didn't know who's after them. They might be caught if they are too slow.

'Ddraig! Identified the enemies!'

'Alright, partner! Uhm let me see through my senses'

'Hurry up!'

'Okay! There are 3 Fallen Angels behind us, and another person. But it seems that he is not Fallen Angel!'

'Who is him?!'

'Let me see more clearly. Hmm? A Priest?!'

'Priest?! How can be?! Priest's job is to exorcist the Devil right? So what's his business with me?!'

'I don't know, Partner. All we have to do right now is just run!'

'Okay!'

Both of them have a chat while Mitsuki confused. Yes, she is confused with her brother. Who's chatting with him?

'Onii san, please tell me what happened in here?!' Mitsuki thought.

Mitsuki in her deep thought, but suddenly something warm touching her face, exactly in her cheeks. It was none other than her brother. He smiled to her.

"Just, please believe in me. Micchan, I will protect you with all I've got"

Mitsuki shocked when she heard his weird nonsense babbling. Her feelings are more complicated after he said something like that. Of course, she didn't want the worst things happen to her brother. Water drops from her eyes, she's crying. Her eyes are red, again. Odd events from yesterday till now still a mystery to her. She wants to know, but her brother said that he will tell her when the time is right. She always insist him, but he choose to close his mouth. Of course she thinks that her brother didn't want to makes her worry. But in the end, Mitsuki can't stand anymore. She wants to help her brother, she didn't want her brother stand for her alone, and she didn't want her brother in pain anymore.

But right now, all she could do just to keep her mouth closed.

'I will tell Onii san how I feel when we arrived at home, certainly!'

"Okay, I will believe in my dearest Onii sama"

"Thanks, Micchan"

'Uhm, I'm sorry that I have to stop your lovey dovey chat with your sister. But right now, our Fallen Angel prepared to shoot their Light Spear. Prepare to dodge, you god damnit!'

'Ah, sorry Ddraig! No choice then, i will rely on you, Partner!'

'Okay!'

[Boosted Gear!]

Red flash light appear on Issei left hand. And slowly that light turned into red scaled gauntlet. There's a big green jewel on it. Boosted Gear has been summoned!

Mitsuki shocked when she saw her brother left hand turned into weird gauntlet that coming from nowhere. This is her first time to see his miracle power, Boosted Gear. However, Mitsuki stay calm because she believes in her brother. No one can't protect her except her brother, that's the main words that craved in Mitsuki's brain and heart. Right now, Mitsuki choose to stay silent and follow her Brother command.

'Kuh, Ddraig tell me how long the distance?!'

'Uhm, its about 450 meters away from us. You just keep running, I will tell you the time for you to dodge!'

'Okay!'

[Boost!]

"Damn, not enough!"

Issei still collecting his power, his goal is to reach minimum 7 boosting to counter. His training it seems not enough, well that is his first rough training after become a dragon host though. Both of them still running and looking for shelter. His priority is to make Mitsuki safe from them.

[Boost]

'Ddraig!'

'What?!'

'You don't have to shout at my ears!'

'Ow, my bad. Okay, what's problem?'

'Tell me, did Boosted Gear has another move? I mean more than "Punch" and "Shoot"'

'Of course it has! Did you think the Almighty Ddraig only has such poor technique?!'

'Then teach me!'

'Not now, Partner! First, I will help you to get out from this mess'

'Okay, switch with me then'

[Boost!][Boost!][Boost!]

Right now, Ddraig literally "borrow" Issei body to take care that Fallen Angel. But, Issei's body still need to train, most important to train his stamina. He can't endure such a big things like runaway from 3 Fallen Angels nonstop. Well, at least Ddraig could help him to minimalize the Damage and of course, to protect Mitsuki.

"Mitsuki san!"

"Eh?! Onii san?! Your voice?!"

"Ah yes, your brother will explain it when we arrived at home, so please just believe in me, okay? All you have to do is follow my command, okay?"

"O-okay"

Mitsuki shocked when she heard her brother voice turned into an old man. Of course she's confused.

Right now both of them still running from Fallen Angel and Priest that chasing them. Their motive still unknown, but Ddraig believe that they are aiming "Boosted Gear" and "Miracle Snow Ice". In other words, they are evil.

Ddraig or we could say the one who controlled Issei's body needs at least 2 Boost more to launch an attack that might slow them. But, this isn't easy as you think. Issei poor body forcing Ddraig to do a minimum Boost to avoid over exhaust in Issei's body.

'2 more Boost, then we are ready'

'I believe in you, Ddraig'

'Thanks, Partner'

[Boost!] [Boost!]

'Okay, its quite enough!'

[Explosion!]

'Partner, be ready!'

'Yes, Ddraig!'

'Okay, just wait until the spear coming this way'

Both of them still running while Ddraig waiting them launch an attack. Ddraig calculate it accurately, so the spear can be hit by Ddraig.

"Mitsuki san, please find place to hide. I have business to finish first, I promise, I will protect both Issei and you"

"Please, promise me"

"Yes!"

Mitsuki run into hiding spot while Issei (Controlled by Ddraig) stay still in his position. Mitsuki in the other hand, of course concerned about her brother condition, not to mention with the old man inside him that pop out from nowhere inside her brother's body. But, all she could do now is to believe with him.

'Ddraig, do you have any plan to counter that Spear? Is my sister safe?!'

'Don't worry Partner, I have a brilliant Idea. Don't worry, I believe your sister is smart enough to find a safe place. Don't worry, I promise with all I've got!'

'Glad to hear that, thanks Ddraig! Okay, we have to be ready too!'

'Yes! Here they come!'

"Boosted Gear! Dragon Shoot!"

A big red beam fired from Issei left hand, exactly from his left hand's palm. But, in fact his Dragon Shoot hit big tree! Bam! Big and loud sound breaks the evening silent.

'What the heck?! W-what are you doing?!'

'Don't worry, you will see'

Bang! Bang! Another crash sound heard by Issei. Issei shocked, what happen beyond that tree?!

'What the heck is happened?! A bomb?!'

'No, Partner. I actually use that big tree for cover. So, the light spear hit the tree instead'

'So just like that! You are smart-ass, Ddraig!'

'Not too fast, Partner. You have to see my ability after this'

'Huh?!'

Suddenly, Issei which controlled by Ddraig is running to that crashed tree. He tried to climb over the tree and stand on it. Then, he saw exactly to the opposite of the tree and there are a pair of light spear that stick into that tree.

'Ddraig! That spears!' Shocked Issei.

'Phew, fortunately I'm not wrong at my calculation. If I wrong, the spear will stab your body'

'Hehe, you are my savior-chan!' Praise Issei although in the end of this word is weird.

'Geh, shut up!'

'Then, what's next?' Asked Issei.

'We have to wait again'

'Huh?!'

'Shut up! Just follow my command!'

'Yes, Yes, commander' Mocked Issei.

'Ddraig said that this is only a first wave. The possibilities second wave attacks more powerful are high, so we have think another way out. And the distance of them and us is less than 300 meters and considering they have wings, so they will reach to us in no more than 3 minutes. So, what's your idea, Ddraig? I hope you have another big trick, Ddraig!' Issei Thought.

Today is a windy day. Its unknown why the wind is getting bigger. Is it normally because of climate or? The enemies getting near and Ddraig didn't do anything. That makes Issei uneasy.

'Ddraig! I hope you have something special for finishing!'

'Heh, don't worry. You gotta love this!' Replied Ddraig happily.

'Ok, I just boost 3 times again and that should be enough. I believe, my partner is not that weak!' Ddraig thought.

'Now!' Yelled Ddraig.

[Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!]

[Explosion!]

'Ddraig, what the hell are you doing?! My body will weaken if you boost more than this!'

'Don't worry, Partner. I believe you are not that weak. I will lend you a power too, so please calm. Just sit and watch'

'It's your responsibility if I'm not going to school tomorrow' Replied Issei with desperate tone.

'Geh, Dragon didn't know things named school. Okay, here they come! Another spear!'

Ddraig positioned himself and steady his hand. The Spear direction is from South, and the South is empty enough to release Dragon Shoot. It's empty without any building.

'Now!'

"Dragon Shoot!"

Another big red beam fired from his left hand. Direction of the beam is just straight to the south right to the direction of the spear. It's like the beam would perish anything inside it fire range, but fortunately there's nothing blocked its way, so it's safe enough to shoot from this direction. Moreover, Ddraig have been set it, so there's nothing to worry about, he's Pro Dragon though.

"Its not enough! I will show you this technique!''

'What's now, Ddraig?! Another shoot?! Impossible!'

'Possible, just watch!'

"Dragon Shoot!"

He fired his laser beam again, but this time is different. Direction of his shoot is curving into the sky!

'Eh?! What the heck?! Its curving?!'

'Yes, that's what I'm talking about! Advanced Technique of Dragon Shoot!'

'Then, what are you aiming for?! There's nothing in the sky!'

'Don't worry, this is the main show!'

"Divided Dragon Shoot!"

His Dragon Shot divided into 3 red laser beams! And the direction of it changes to down of the bottom! It would rain anything below of the sky. Just like a rain, but it's the laser fire rain! From afar, the explosion impact visibly seen. It's a big and has a cloudy effect, just like a bomb.

'What?! What are you doing?! You could kill peoples if the Dragon Shot went wildly like that!'

'Don't worry, Partner. I believe there's nothing inside my Shooting Area, probably that Fallen Angel avoid the attack and retreat. I hope 4 of them perished within my wrath, though'

'Still, that's horrible things to do, Ddraig! If we are seen by peoples, we are dead! We just like terrorist!'

'Shut up! The important thing is we can escape right now! We should pick up your sister right now!'

'Ah, right! Hurry let's moved out from this place, I don't want to get arrested by the Police because of you!'

Both of them leave the place that turned into chaos caused by Ddraig Overpowered Dragon Shoot and return to home. Unknown to them, there's someone who watched their action from afar and smiling to herself.

"Interesting, that's what I called Sekiryuutei''

* * *

**Fahrmann is back!**

**This is it! The Second Part! Oh, I've modified a bit in Issei's ability as Sekiryuutei, but of course most of it follows the real story of Ichibumi. So, I just want to modify him a bit. And about that Controlled Body too, I've made Ddraig could control his host for several time.**

**See you on next update! **

**Fahrmann Out!**


	7. Part One: Beauty yet Deadly

**Day of Training**

"I can't run anymore, my legs are breaking!" Issei protests with painful expression written all over his face.

"Accept your destiny! You are Sekiryuutei, you are Red Dragon Emperor! For God sake, if you aren't growing stronger, you will be killed, and in the end you can't protect your own sister!"

...

Issei suddenly silent. Well, actually Ddraig words is true, considering Issei now as a Mid-tier longinus wielder, so he needs to grow stronger than a normal human, moreover, he is an ordinary human before a tragic tragedy and destiny which come to him and force him to bare his responsibility as the Sekiryuutei and take care his longinus as well as protect his little sister. World doesn't needs a weak, but world always thirst for a power and battle, for that every person always change from a point to a point, weak to strong, strong to stronger, and finally take the final form of the stronger to be strongest.

'How such a weak human like me to hold this something powerful power and to face with powerful opponent which could kill me everywhere anytime. Before i forced to deal with this kind of world, i didn't recognize and i refuse to believe at mythical creatures such as fallen angel and angel. Then, i am stuck in here with this unbelievable realm and forced to survive at any cost. The worst problem is my little sister dragged along me to this chaotic world! Is there any God willing to save us?!'

Issei protest in his messy mind because of this crazy and terrible experience, from killed by a fallen angel which he didn't know about their existence till the powerful light beam launched by his palm which can obliterated everything that caught inside its range. Such a wonderful yet scary experiences which ever happened to Hyoudou Issei. Boosted Gear is a sacred gear which a considered as a mid-tier longinus, which has a power even to kill a God if it has been mastered by its wielder. A power such like that can attract everything, whether it is a bad or good, the problem is if he attract the bad intention while the master of the sacred gear is not ready enough to face that obstacle. Meanwhile, Sekiryuutei in this generation, Hyoudou Issei seems not ready enough to face his problem in handling his longinus, but the most interesting point is the compatibility between its wielder and Ddraig, the dragon which reside inside the longinus is seems fit perfectly, and it is rare to find the creature-based longinus has a harmony to make a pact between the longinus and its wielder. So, this is the positive point in Sekiryuutei at this generation. Well, Hyoudou Issei will grow stronger eventually.

"Hyoudou Issei, my partner. You have to remember, you are strong enough to take down a small force of fallen angel. Then you will grow and always grow, you will get stronger by this obstacle, you will learn from your enemies, learn how to survive, fight back, and finally dominating your opponent. You have an immense power inside this longinus which can help you along me as the Red Dragon Emperor! Remember, become stronger is an essence to survive in this world, you are a guardian to Mitsuki, right? If you feel so, then you have to face it! Don't worry, i will lend you my power, learn from past and consider it as your precious answer and guide on how to survive and protect your dearest one!"

...

"Thanks partner. I am lucky person to get this longinus. Is there any dragon out there like you Ddraig? I means your words and your caring attitude are resemblance to human, you just like human with a heavy tone. Hahahaha"

Well, it is true that Ddraig more like human to Hyoudou Issei. Commonly, dragon is a brute creature with an evil intention and desire a power to conquer something, whether it is bad or not, but it is always leading to destruction which caused by the brute and overpowered power of the dragon itself. Meanwhile, the Red Dragon Emperor live fully as a sealed dragon within a tools and he seems like didn't has an intention to do a something or conquer everything just like every dragon did. Well, we can't said that what if he didn't sealed by God inside the longinus, he must been fighting and destroy everything which block his way, but we can't think that Ddraig is the brute dragon which desire and live for power and glory.

"Dragon is not a human. Such a tiny creature can't stand for almighty dragon, moreover a person like you which doesn't has a power and gut to run for 500 meters though i didn't set the time limit. My past is cloudy and i have to move on from point to next point where that cloudy sky doesn't exist, where i can find a new way to tell how the world is consist of pain and guilt. I endure too much pain while i refuse the idealism of this sick world, in the end i am a trapped little bird inside his cage. My idealism about the world curse myself and finally kill me with its dagger. Yet, i didn't feel guilty, i am the strong and powerful entity which could banish everything in single shot, i am the most everyone admire, they are which desire a power will hunt me and they are which scared of me will obey me and kneel before me"

...

Issei stay silent and continue to hear Ddraig sad and tragic past yet a things which can be a cure to his own disease.

"Now the time has been passed, the era has been change with a more cruel peoples killing at each other to gain a glory whatever it takes, even if it has to dirty his own hand. I realize, i am old fashioned dragon which didn't know how the world living as the home for a billion creature. I stop my brain to think and i refuse to continue. My curse has been gone and i can live fully as a dragon which desire for a harmony and intelligence. You are the lucky one, you are not witnessing how i eat a something, burning a place, hit a person with my gigantic feet, and my favorite ritual, chewing a peoples as a gum to me, hehehehe!"

Issei shocked and flinched when he heard Ddraig last statement.

"Don't worry partner, now i unable to do that again because i am sealed inside this longinus, so you will be fine and you can sleep through the night, haha"

"What the heck Ddraig! You are insane!"

"Yes, indeed! Continue your training!"

"For God sake, i am tired!"

"You will training or you will lose to your ex girlfriend which stab you with her light spear!"

"Ugh! Okay okay, i will continue!"

"That's good"

'Ugh, this is tiring! Moreover i have to go to school after this messy and scary training. What the heck are you thinking, Ddraig?! You killing me!'

'Stop thinking! Just run and finish your training for today!'

With that, Issei continue his training method to overcome his weakness and clear his way to become the best Sekiryuutei in 21 centuries universe. Hope that he didn't die with the training method which given by Ddraig.

...

"I found something interesting yesterday, Sieg-kun!" A girl in childish and cute voice appeared from the dark room and seems she is talking with her companion.

"Oh, then how about your opinion? Is that something powerful?" Answered by a man in calmly voice. They were met in a big room like a hall which decorated by a beautiful angel and demon ornament. Chairs and tables are very tidy, it seems that the hall was used to be a meeting room, there is no one in the room except of them.

"Yes! This is my first time saw and witness a massive and concentrated light beam. Moreover, it was divided into a few light beam and everything which caught in its range is obliterated by the light easily! This boy has a potential!" Said the blonde girl in white jacket cheerfully. It seems that she was saw a wonderful event which occur recently. That girl face's show an amusement expression and telling this man to see and find this boy quickly.

"It seems that this boy is powerful than we thought. Divided light beam? Then this is our ultimate weapon to destroy and banish everything in one way, isn't it? Then, i will witness that power with my own eyes in a practical duel, hmm maybe a bit demonstration of power. Then if i think that's enough to make his way to join us, i will report and considered this next generation Sekiryuutei to our boss"

"That's great! I believe he can pass your duel easily, i believe with that power he can at least touch you with a one blow" Cute smile appear in her face.

"Cheerful as always, Jeanne"

...

Hyoudou Issei, right now walking on the city park after buying several things which he needs to cook for dinner. This time, he is alone and didn't accompanied by his cute little sister, Hyoudou Mitsuki. Issei tell her to clean and prepare the dinner while waiting the material for the delicious soup made by our little chef, Mitsuki. Today, the park is very crowd, the amount of peoples in the park are very high. Sun is getting high and Hyoudou Issei is exhausted. He choose to take a rest below the big tree which has a good greenish color. While dropping his luggage, he try his best to find his best position to rest his body and try to pick a good position to see the beautiful of this park. Drinking a soda in hot day is a good idea to replenish his stamina and he is mumbling to himself.

"Good day, isn't it Issei? Good things, there is no a strange creature which could kill me easily appearing before my eyes. I'm tired because of this, this bad guys try to pick a fight with me because this ridiculous sacred gears thing!"

"Weak person always protest for their weaknesses, you didn't realize it, partner? You are growing stronger than yesterday, you are beyond normal human right now" Ddraig suddenly respond his talkative nature and surprise Issei.

"You are not sleeping?!"

"I'm not! Listen, you can't fight them with your talkative attitude, you have to be strong and fight them. You can't hide forever, Partner. You have to learn how to face them, not run from them" Ddraig try his best to motivate his partner. In fact, it would be shame if the notorious Red Dragon Emperor just staying silent. Hyoudou Issei, in the other hand didn't want to ruin his life, of course. His peaceful life as human is the best thing that he has, he didn't want to repeat and face another nightmare just like his and his sister past.

"You didn't want to back to your old time right?! You want to protect your dearest one, right?! Then fight with me! I will help you, so don't worry about getting hurt or killed, getting hurt will strengthen yourself, getting killed is impossible as long as we always cooperate well and avoid the worst thing"

"Thanks, Ddraig. You are my best partner which i ever had!" Answered Issei with cheerful tones.

"That's what i call spirit! By the way partner, look at the ten clock direction, it's nun girl!" Suddenly, Ddraig tell Issei about the presence of the nun approaching. Immediately, Issei change his position from his usual lazy position to a gentleman position, a typical of a man to behave well in front of beautiful girl. A cute figure come closer to Hyoudou Issei position, she just running to Issei position and greet him

"Good morning, Issei san. What are you doing in this sunny day?"

"Ah, Asia! Good morning! Well, you see i want to have a little rest after getting stung by the sun.

"Ah, i see. Uhm, Issei san, where is Mitsuki chan?"

"Ah, Mitsuki stayed in the home today. Well, today we would have a dinner, so i take a part in buying the vegetables and meats. You know, Mitsuki is a meat lover girl, no wonder she is heavy than i expect" Issei answer her curious nature with a little joke. He saw that this Asia Argento girl smiling beautifully, he is charmed by her beautiful smile a bit.

"You are funny as always, Issei san"

"Well, funny is a nature of the crazy man, isn't? By the way Asia, you are free to join us in our dinner tonight, we have a special meat curry and delicious soup made by Mitsuki!" Hearing Issei's offer, Asia seems hesitant to choose the answer.

"Uhm, well actually i want to answer it as a yes. But, the father of my church has an appointment with me tonight, so i can't join your dinner, Issei san" She answer it with a sad tone in her words. It seems that she want to join the dinner badly and playing with Mitsuki, but the condition of her doesn't let her go tonight. Issei only give her a little smile as the answer.

"Okay then, i will leave now, Asia. But, promise me"

"Hmm?"

"Promise me that you will join our dinner next day, okay! We have a delicious soup on the next day, and maybe karage, or even hamburger!" Offers Issei with cheerful tone, he just want to make sure that he wouldn't leave Asia Argento alone.

"Yes, Issei san!" Answered by Asia Argento in happy tone. At least, she know that her favorite onii san wanna be is cared for her. The two of them are separating for now, Issei back to his own house and Asia is going back to her church. But, suddenly a deep old voice is speaking in Issei's mind.

'Partner, there is something odd in my mind. Is there any possibility that her church doing something abnormal thing and i am curious with the one called as "father" by her'

'I hope Asia won't be dragged by this foolish war, she is a good girl. I hope she is protected by the one which called as "father", Ddraig'

'Partner, don't you want to investigate this?' Ddraig ask Issei suddenly with a serious tone in his words.

'Great idea! Maybe after dinner, Ddraig. Are you okay with that?'

'I am okay, but i hope that you won't hit random fallen angel on the way to the church. I hope that you don't get pierced by a light spear in the butt, i hope so'

'Shut up you old draggy'

After finishing chit chat with old Ddraig, both of them come back to the home and prepare the dinner with his beloved sister, Mitsuki. From afar, there is a beautiful blonde woman wearing black blazer and smiling to brown haired boy without his knowing.

"I will wait for your great action, boy. This destiny meeting will come to us soon enough. Maybe, i will unveil your wing later or i am too greedy for myself"

**Hyoudou Residence, 0800 PM**

"Onii san, is there a something that disturb your mind? Please tell me that you have one, i will bare it together with you" Mitsuki looks so concerned with her brother that always looks so odd recently. Moreover, after the accident when Mitsuki is accidentally activate her sacred gear, Miracle Snow Ice. Mitsuki herself does not know whether it is dream or not. Because that kind of event occurs so fast, even she does not has a clear memory in that day. Although she thought that was a dream, but she feels uneasy. It likes that something special will pop out from anywhere. When she needs anything, then she just clinging into her brother tightly.

"No Mitsuki, i just wondering that what we have going to do this weekend. I have made a plan to take you to the great place. But, i don't have any references"

Mitsuki is surprised when she heard her brother offering. She just running to her brother and hug him tightly.  
"Onii san! I don't know that you have made a plan to go out with me in the weekend! I am so happy to hear that!

"Ouch ouch, stop that Micchan! Your hug crush my bone already. Let me go!"

"Nope, onii san!" Issei suddenly pinch his sister cheek to activate his counterattack.

"Ouch! That hurt, Onii san!"

"That's payback! Ha!" Issei is running immediately after Mitsuki lets him go from her hug. Issei Hyoudo is heading to the door, he want to get out from house. Mitsuki is surprised when she saw this.

"Where are you going, Onii san?" Asked Mitsuki in concerned tone"

"Well, i want to go to my friend's house. I have a homework to do, so you can sleep early without waiting me, Micchan. Don't forget to lock the door, okay? I bring my own key"

"Okay, onii san. Take care, okay? Don't forget to wear the jacket, its windy outside"

"Okay okay, thanks Micchan. Have a nice sleep, Micchan. Don't forget to pray before go to sleep or else you will be eaten by monster!" Mocking Issei.

"Just go already!"

**0930 PM, Kuou City**

Under the night sky, Issei Hyoudou wandering the entire city, he is trying to find the truth lies within his city. He want to unveil the secret of this Kuou city. Is there another devil beside Rias Gremory, the redhead girl? Because Rias Gremory never tells him the secret and he is refusing Rias Gremory offer to become her part. He refuse to deal with something complicated like devil which is before this odd event happen he even didn't believe that devil is actually exist in human form, not to mention the hot devil with boobs everywhere. He wanders the entire city accompanied by his loyal and trusty partner, the welsh dragon, Ddraig. Up till now, Ddraig has taught him everything to survive in this new harsh world. Issei can't imagine that such a dragon has a human feeling and that sounds too creepy that old draggy can speak.

Until know, he just prioritize the fallen angel as his main enemies. Because he has experienced such a cruel tragedy, getting killed by a light spear is not a funny story to tell about. Then he came back to life, he was claimed by a talked-gauntlet in his left hand, stated that "person" within it has been revived Issei back to the original one, human. Ddraig is such a generous dragon. He choose to revive his new partner without putting any consideration. Well, he may have his own reason. Then, this new girl, Asia Argento arrive in this Kuon city. Issei is witnessing her power as healer nun. That is formidable power, being a healer must be hard for her. Not to mention for the enemies who may charge at her anytime they could. Well, at least Issei has an effort to protect his own family and this Asia Argento girl.

'Ddraig, can we just go to Asia church? Do you know the precise location?'

'Hmm, let me check the situation. We have advantage in this silent night, no one passing the street, so i can track the nearby power'

'Okay, i will hand this problem to you, Ddraig'

'Affirmative. You have to be careful of your surrounding. Enemies can pop out from anywhere anytime. Pay attention even to the small thing'

Issei continue his night walk in order to search that church. Issei take Ddraig's advice to see his surrounding. He did his best in sensing everything within his sight, right now Issei personality is 180 degree different. He has the hawk's eye. Well, getting killed in the first place is the best thing that he want to avoid it. Suddenly, a gust of wind divert Issei's attention. And he do the battle stance.

'Partner' Ddraig warn him about someone that would appears before his eyes.

'Yes, i know Ddraig. I hope this won't be another fallen angel!'

Slowly and still in his battle stance, Issei try to walk silently. He summons his Boosted Gear to ensure his safety.

BZZZZZZ...

Suddenly, there is a black robe silhouette appears before his eyes.

"Who's there?!" Yelling Issei with steadied his Boosted Gear.

"My my, you have a good sense too, Sekiryuutei"

Then, that black robe silhouette figure is coming closer and revealed that "black robe" has a figure of a woman with a high slender figure. While Issei still in his battle stance.

"Don't worry, Issei Hyoudou. I won't hurt you. Instead of hurting you, i want to know more about you" That black robe finally speak clearly and that is the sound of a woman.

"How do you know my name?!" Asked Issei.

"Okay, i am a fair woman. So, i will unveil the robe"

In a second, she start to unveil her black robe, revealing her slender figure and noticeable bosom. Her skin is shining under the lunar light, her long blonder hair is divert Issei attention for a bit. Her face is calm and beautiful as a goddesses. Under her black robe, she wears a golden dress which is reveals her gorgeous cleavage. She is completely goddesses that descend from heaven. Now, she is smiling to Issei. Her smile make Issei's heart running wild.

'Ddraig, she is the most beautiful woman which i have ever saw. I don't know what i want to talk about except perfect' Issei's compliment

'Don't lower your guard, dumbass!'

'O-oh okay!'

Suddenly, that goddesses come closer to Issei position while show her heavenly smile.

"U-uh what do you want from me?!" Asked Issei in nervous tone. Yes, no one man can resist and stuttered when he saw the most beautiful woman approaching to you.

"Have i said earlier? I won't hurt you, Issei Hyoudou. I want to know more about you. Its exhausting to observe you from afar"

"W-what?!" Issei still stuttering.

"What a cute boy, you don't have to be nervous. Come closer"

"Huh?!"

"And you can ask to your dragon, i am not lying"

'Ddraig?'

'Yes, partner. I don't heard any odd or lying in her word. Well, it is helpless for you to encounter with this such hotties. Well, i can guarantee your safety! Good luck, my virgin partner!'

'What the hell?!" Yelling Issei in his mind, responding Ddraig's mocking.

"Well, Issei Hyoudou?" Asked that unnamed goddesses while offering her slender yet a smooth and shining hand.

"Uhm, i can walk on myself. I-ii don't have to touch you right?"

"Hihi, such a cute boy. Come here"

Then, Issei walk to her hesitantly, but right now he lowers his gauntlet. And then, finally he is in front of her face, directly. And her smile still carved in her face. Issei's hear still running wild.

"You are pretty muscular and a bit handsome too for the high schooler boy. I think i will kidnap you in future, hihi" Issei flinched when he heard the word "kidnap"

"W-what? Kidnap?!"

"Just kidding, boy. Oh, how rude i am, i even did not introduce myself to you" She suddenly touch Issei's hand and he cannot refuse it. It likes that Issei cannot move even for an inch, he is mesmerized by her looks and her heavenly skin.

"Issei Hyoudou, the first Sekiryuutei that i recognize fully. My name is Jeanne and i am carrying the spirit the Maiden of Orleans, Joan de Arc. From today, i shall make you to become my disciple and stay with me till the end"

**Author Note: Well, it has been years since i upload a new story. In this new update, i hope that it wont be disappointing your expectation. I am happy to restart this hobby of mine, well as a newly reborn writer after years of hiatus, i hope i can have your support and critics to create more even better story. For this chapter, i will divide it into two parts. I do the first part and maybe the second part will be uploaded in two week after the first part. And i am interested in Jeanne of Hero Faction. Well, i create the better image for her in my fanfiction, but of course in the imagination matter only, since there are no official art for her in LN. Enjoy the story and Fahrmann out!**


	8. Part Two: The Battle of Church (1)

**Kuou Town, 1000 PM**

'I am mesmerized by her, she is completely flawless beauty below the lunar light, it feels like i am pulled by this strong gravity deep within my heart. I can't think straight, this is the first time' That's what happen within Issei brain and heart after he saw the flawless beauty, Jeanne under the moonlight of silent night. Jeanne is a beautiful woman who carries the spirit Maiden of the Orlean and now she claims that she want Issei Hyoudou as sekiryuutei to become her disciple and stay with her forever. The motive is still unclear and it would be trouble if someday she turns a dagger right into Issei head. But in the end, she tells the truth. She is not his enemy after all.

'Partner!' Suddenly, Ddraig's voice echoing inside Issei's brain, shocking Issei in his daydream.

'A-ah, i am sorry, partner. I've just mesmerized by her beauty. I can't think properly right now, hehehe'

'That would killed you, Partner'

'Shut up, Ddraig. I want to speak with this beauty'

She looks at Issei's eyes, those golden beautiful eyes staring and piercing right into soul. It would burn everything for those who gaze at it.

"It seems you are talking to your partner right?" She knows the habitual of Sekiryuutei when the wielder is talking with his dragon.

"How did you know?" Asked by Issei in surprised tone.

"Well, i just guess it! Tehee"

'Goddamn it Ddraig! She is absolutely cute!'

'You better die quickly, partner'

'Hell no!'

"Hey, don't ignore me in here! Am i not beauty enough to catch your attention?" She protests with a child-like gesture. Issei cannot resist anymore. His heart would explode, the heart of a man is simple. Suddenly, Issei's facial expression turned into a something serious person, well he has many question to ask to this goddesses figure, Jeanne.

"Uhm, Jeanne san, what is your reason to meet me at this place. This is not coincidence i believe"

"Before we go to the further, please don't call me that formally. Since today will be the first time we do the rest of our life together" Jeanne answers Issei's serious question casually and she winks at Issei. Issei Hyoudou, a lucky man forced to deal with this and now encountering with a hot chick and he is forced to become something like "partner" for the rest of his life. Definition of partner in here maybe will leads into something more romantic relationship.

"Please be more serious, Jeanne san!" Insist Issei.

"Its Jeanne"

"Okay, Jeanne! Please tell me!"

"Why i don't help your problem now? You are searching the church right?"

"Wh-what? Why did you know it?!"

"Yeah, of course i know it. Because i am always watching you, Issei kun. I will help you and you have to promise me, Issei kun" Suddenly, Jeanne is approaching Issei and grab his palm.

"E-eh?!" Issei surprised when she touch him. Her hand is soft and warm

"You have to promise me, show me your power that i recognize for. Show me that you are the bravest Sekiryuutei. Show me that you are faster than anything" Her face is showing an expression of hopefulness. She expects Issei could demonstrate the power of Sekiryuutei.

"Uhm, if you said so, then i will do my best. But before that, why you ask something like that? Is that church dangerous or something?" Asking Issei in worried expression.

"Well, why we don't see it right now? I will come with you!"

Then both of them start to walk for finding the church which Issei want to look for. According to Jeanne observation, she said that the church is a place for a priest and young nun. The possibility of this young nun is Asia Argento maybe high. Because in Kuon, there is only one a big church, and it seems abandoned for a years ago, due to the unknown circumstances. But, recently, Jeanne receive a report that several fallen angel is approaching that church. Before she tells those information to Issei, she proclaimed herself as a human with a sacred gear reside within her and she is just like Issei. She tells Issei that she will remain as human till her death and it is triggering Issei's thought that he will remain as human too as well as his sister which is newly sacred gear wielder.

Issei tells her that there is a devil group which desire for Issei's power and they want Issei join in their group. Issei tell her that group is belongs to Rias Gremory. Jeanne, however surprised when she heard about this. She said that Rias Gremory is well-known in the under world. Because she is the little sister of devil ruler, called as Satan. However, Issei is surprised when he knows that Rias Gremory family is that strong, and he maybe didn't want involved himself in that kind of family. Jeanne is also suggest Issei that he must stay neutral as human and the suggestion is accepted by Issei Hyoudou. Then, there is a question regarding the power within Issei Hyoudo.

"Issei kun, what do you know about your power?"

"Uhm, well last fight with fallen angel, i kinda have a power to shot them down like a cannon, to be exactly it is laser canon. Well, Ddraig also help me though. And other than it, i know how about to boost my power. But you know, the first time i boost my power, it is tiring" Jeanne smile a bit when she heard Issei's explanation.

"Only boost and laser beam?"

"Well, i only use this boosted gear twice and it is only a week after i am chosen by this old draggy, so i haven't learned about the other power" When Jeanne is hearing Issei's answer, she is smiling beautifully which make Issei's heart throbbing again.

"This is why you have to be my disciple and my partner eternally. I will teach you more detail about your sacred gear and you have to master it, okay? As a Sekiryuutei, then you have to protect me as your life part" The moonlight which illuminate Jeanne's face while she talks seriously with Issei make an unbelievable scenery. A beautiful woman under the moonlight stated that she will be Issei's eternal partner and disciple. Issei in the other hand, feeling so lucky.

"Hmm, so will you teach and guide me to become a great Sekiryuutei? But before of that, i don't know what kind of power did you have" Jeanne surprised when she heard about the power of this beauty. She answers it with a smile.

"You will see in the future. Oh, and tonight we have possibility to fight another fallen angel and it is your duty! Show me what you have been mastered!" Answered by Jeanne happily but it seems that Issei still curious about her power, since she didn't told him the exact time.

"But-" Jeanne interferes Issei with putting her finger on Issei's lip and "shush" him.

"Let's move to another place, shall we?" Smiling Jeanne.

* * *

**Kuou Academy, 1000**

Several person have a meeting today, it seems that all of them are worrying about the odd event would be occurred in this town tonight. Several people have gathered in the victorian-styled room belongs to the "Occult Research Club". But, there is a something odd in this kind of meeting, there are several person which has a student council mark in their arm. What's happen with student council attend the meeting of club is sounds weird to any normal person. As we know that Occult Research Club is led by Rias Gremory which is later known as a high devil and recently stated by Jeanne that Rias Gremory is the little sister of Satan. Occult Research Club has a four member including its president, they are Kiba Yuuto, Koneko Toujo, and the Rias Gremory's dearest friend, Himejima Akeno. Few days ago, Issei offered by Rias Gremory to become her slave and her newly pawn. The system of peerage in devil world regulated by the chest part. The leader is known as King, the vice is the Queen, then there are bishop, knight, rook, and pawn. Each of them has a special power considering what a position he has. Issei Hyoudou, offered by Rias Gremory to become her pawn but in the end, Issei refuse it. Human has a pride which is cannot be interfered by any other creature, that's what Issei has in mind. In fact that Issei disagree with slavery system within the devil world, that's what Issei has in mind. Instead become a devil, he stay as a human and it is thanks to Ddraig that revive him.

He respect his own life and he will stay as a human till his death. And because of this circumstances, the recently descending goddesses (Jeanne) is coming to Issei's life. She insists that he has to be her disciple and her partner forever. Although it is a strange for a beautiful woman ask a random person to become her partner, moreover it is an eternal bond. Ddraig stated that power will attract other and this is Sekiryuutei's destiny. People came continuously to become his enemies and allies. It is depend on how Sekiryuutei can keeping his strong mind because the Boosted Gear is not a laughing matter, moreover it is mid-tier longinus. Longinus is a sacred gear which has an immense power enough to obliterate a God if mastered by its host.

"Koneko chan, how about the report about fallen angel activities in this town recently? Is there any suspicious movement?" A serious expression written all over Rias's Gremory face when she ask about the report on her slave, Koneko Toujo.

"Yes, president. I sense an odd activities in our town's church. It seems that church has already abandoned but a few days ago i can sense an immense power from that church. I can feel the presence of fallen angel too in that area" Koneko Toujo explain it very clearly without any hesitation in her voice.

"It seems the fallen angel has made a move on us. This is a serious violation, getting inside our territory without our permission. And we know that a few days ago our junior, Issei Hyoudo is attacked by fallen angel. We know that this is wrong for fallen angel to eliminate directly without any consideration. We know that Issei Hyoudou is a newly sacred gear wielder, Boosted Gear" Rias Gremory replies with a somewhat disappointed voice. Then she continues.

"I also disappointed in him. I didn't think that he will reject our offer. This is our huge loss. Our opportunity to have something special and powerful within our peerage is now gone. We are so sad" Sadness and desperate heard clearly by anyone who inside the room. Her best friend try to comfort her. Then, a glasses woman approaching Rias Gremory's seat.

"Don't let the failure be your obstacle, Rias. We know that he is the wielder of legendary Ddraig. I means that Boosted Gear. But, you still have a chance right? Don't give up now, there is another way. And you have to do it, think it carefully" Say the girl in bob-cut hair known as Student Council President, Sona Shitori. She is Rias Gremory best friend too along with Himejima Akeno. Sona Shitori is a well-known student council president for the strictness and her impressive brain especially in chest.

"Yes, you are right, Sona. This is only the beginning" It seems that her mood boosted by Sona Shitori advice.

"President!" Suddenly Koneko Toujou interrupt them with a high voice.

"Koneko chan?"

"There is a powerful magical emitted from the south" Koneko explained what she have right now seriously.

"Magical power from South?"

"Yes, President. South is the abandoned church which i was observed a days ago. It might come from that church"

"So, what we going to do, Rias?" Suddenly, Himejima Akeno asks about her president decision. It seems that the student council is also want to join, considering the magical energy which is emitted is so powerful, Sona Shitori worried that Rias group might encounter the battle with a numerous enemies if they go alone.

"Of course we have to go to that place! This is our territory and i am not allowing anyone make a ruckus inside my territory as well as Sona territory" Rias answers Himejima Akeno's question without any hesitation in her words.

"But, this is a great magical power that we talk about. I am afraid that we will encounter an enemy with a great power, Rias. You should consider the safety of our group too" It seems that Akeno disagree with Rias's decision.

"No, Akeno. I believe in my group, in my lovely servant. We won't defeated easily, we have Yuuto, Koneko chan, me, and you, Akeno"

"Rias" Suddenly, Sona Shitori interrupt the conversation.

"What is it, Sona?"

"We will join with your group. But i only bring Saji and Tsubaki, those two might help you so well" Sona Sitri intend to join the expedition to church with bringing Shinra Tsubaki and Genshirou Saji to aid her in unexpected battle. When Sona introduce both of them, Rias Gremory's eyes stare at the young boy with a blonde hair which is maybe new for her.

"Oh, i haven't introduce my newly member right? This is Genshirou Saji and he is my new pawn" Sona introduce him to Rias Gremory which is surprising Rias little bit.

"Uh, I am Genshirou Saji. Pleased to meet you, Rias Gremory san"

"Me too, Genshirou kun. I hope you can do your best since you are a new devil" Cheered Rias Gremory while shaking Saji's hand.

"Oh, i forget Rias. You know, Saji is the wielder of Absorption Line, the Vritra's sacred gear" It seems that Sona having her pride over this new boy, Genshirou Saji. Meanwhile, in the other side, Rias Gremory and her group member amazed by this kind of a new power in Sona Shitori peerage.

"Vritra? That dragon Vritra?!" Rias Gremory shocked when she knows about Sona new pawn is actually dragon-based sacred gear. Well, dragon is a powerful creature from then till now. So, their existence in sacred gear would be considered as an advantage for its user, moreover if they can mastered it. It would be a terrifying power.

"But, we won't lose to the student council. We still have a hope to have Issei Hyoudo as our pawn and as a Sekiryuutei!" Rias talks spiritedly.

"Well, it won't be that bad if we do some rating game in future, Rias" Sona Shitori give a challenge to play a rating game to Rias.

"But, before we go to the further rating game, i would try my best to have Issei Hyoudo or maybe we have another member in my group, since i sense that we would encounter a potential sacred gear wielder in that church. Let's go to the church, shall we?"

Finally, both of group with their member start to leave the school and proceed to the church which is suspected by Koneko Toujou for having an immense magical power emitted from that place. In the other side, Issei Hyoudo and Jeanne are heading to the church too. The unfortunate meeting maybe will lead them to a new stage of conflict, maybe.

* * *

**Abandoned Church, 1030**

"So, what are you going to find, Issei kun?" Asked Jeanne while she follows Issei Hyoudo from behind.

"I want to know the truth of a certain a nun girl" Replied Issei seriously which made Jeanne curious about what happened between Issei Hyoudo and this nun girl.

"Um, could you tell me what is happen between you two?" Asked

"Well, this nun girl's name is Asia Argento. She is a good girl with a cheerful personality. When i was first saw her in the park, something odd happened at that time. She was healed a boy instantly without any medicine tool. I saw it. She said that it is a gift from a God for her as a healer i think. And after that incident, something odd was happened. Well, i can't ask about the privacy matter though, but i really worried about her" Replied Issei with a sympathy tone. Looking at his expression and words, Jeanne only smile and suddenly she hugs him from behind. Issei, of course shocked because this sudden hug.

"J-Jeanne?!" His body tried to break free from her tight hug.

"Its okay, Issei kun. I believe with your own power, you might see the truth lies between that mysteries. From now, i want you to believe in your own power, because your savior is yourself. And i will be the witness of this newly Red Dragon Emperor awakening and for eternally i will stay by your side" Unlike a partner, they seems like a couple which is Issei can't resist about.

"Jeanne, why are you so care about me? You are a woman pop out from nowhere and this is our first time meet. I hope i can know what is the real reason, Jeanne"

"We will hear my story after this, Issei kun. Don't worry, i will reveal all of the secret. Because in fact that i really want to take care of you, Issei kun. Hero will reborn on this era and it has to be you, Issei kun. Let me be the witness of this newly reborn hero and i believe in my soul to protect you till the right time" Her hug tighten which made Issei more nervous.

"J-Jeanne?"

"Oh, it seems the church is ahead of this road, Issei kun! Let's continue this on your house later, okay?" Winking an eyes while delivering a seduction might the best weapon against a man, isn't it?

Both of them start to walk and approaching the church before both of them are interrupted by an immense magical power which is emitted from the church. Ddraig start to awakens his power and talk to Issei and warn him.

'Partner, summon the Boosted Gear and be ready for battle. Push yourself to limit, okay? Today will be the best lesson for you to grow stronger. I will lend my power and if you feel that you can't handle it, then exchange with my power for a minute and try your best to restore your own power, okay? This is the strategy which i have told you earlier, remember?'

'Okay!'

'Okay, we have to show our best in front of this chick! Go!'

[Dragon Booster!]

The red gauntlet of Red Dragon Emperor appears on Issei's left hand.

"Oh, ready to fight, Sekiryuutei?" Jeanne is happy when she saw the Boosted Gear summoned by its wielder.

"Yes! Today will be the show time and i will demonstrate what i have been trained in a week!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the other side of the Church,

Gremory group and Student Council group has arrived on the other side of the church. And it seems that they are welcomed by unwanted group of a priest.

"Oh my my, a filthy devil has been entered into our holy church. You know, the filthy creature like you are forbidden to enter our holy and pure church. Unless if you want to feel the sensation when you are pierced by our holy weapon, burn to ashes"

"Say the man who works together with a dirty fallen angel"

"Hahahaha, that's how you speak devil? Or Red Headed chick, Rias Gremory? Oh, how rude i am, i know you and you don't know me. I am Freed Selzen! I am a faithful priest which obliterating an evil like all of you!"

"Talking big about faith, you are filthier than us, you rebel priest! You shall taste my power and my cute servants power!" Rias Gremory yelled in anger.

"President, i am his opponent, the rest of us will proceed into main building" Kiba Yuuto grab his own sword and take a battle stance.

"Hahahaha, do you intend to fight me with that rusty blade? Okay, i will entertain you with my blade! And talking about getting into main building? Ah, don't worry, my subordinate will entertain you all. Today is the judgment day for all of an evil!"

"Cih, this is unavoidable fight. Okay, Koneko chan will be the wall for us, because she is a rook piece. So it is okay to hold the attack" Rias Gremory start to pick a strategy to fight a dozen Freed Selzen subordinate. Her servant seems to be ready with this unavoidable battle.

"Akeno and me as the damage dealer for them. We will assist Koneko" She continues the briefing. Suddenly, Sona Shitori interrupt the conversation.

"Rias, may Saji take a part with Toujo san?" Asked Sona.

"Of course! I want to see your new pawn power though. So, use this chance to demonstrate us how's your current power now, Shona" Mocking Rias Gremory.

"Ho, we won't lose from your peerage either! Saji, assist Toujo san with your sacred gear. Meanwhile me and Tsubaki will do the defense, helping Rias and Akeno. Tsubaki, use your mirror to block the attack and reflect it"

"Yes, Kaichou!" Both of them start to pick a position. Saji go forward, assisting Koneko Toujo and Shinra Tsubaki do a defense with her mirror-reflected ability.

"Attack the-!"

BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!

"What the hell is that?!" Yelled Freed Selzen

Suddenly, a four red laser beam obliterates a half of the main building. A powerful red laser beam has been pierced a half of the church, leaving a trail of a great destruction and splitting the building into two part. Rias group, Sona group, and Freed Selzen which is a minute ago fighting with Kiba has been stopped because of this terrifying explosion. From afar, there are a human-like shadow standing behind the dust which is caused by the explosion.

"Who is that?! And what is that?!" Asked Rias Gremory in panicked voice.

"Such a power. And i can't detect the source of that shot and who has done this powerful shot. I can't detect him or she, it means that he or she is not a devil" Analyzed by Sona.

"Is that your, Freed Selzen?!" Asked by Rias Gremory in raging tone.

"Hell no! A minute ago i was fighting with all of you filthy devil, then what the hell with this explosion?! It is interrupting our fight and i can not tolerate it!" It seems that he is a bloody priest and he thirsts for blood only.

"Father, what is tha-"

SLICE!SLICE!SLICE!

Before Freed Selzen's subordinate can asking the question, he is splitting into two part. Leaving both Freed Selzen and Kiba Yuuto in shocked which is witnessing this impossible slash done by unknown person. Before they can say a word, suddenly there is a two figure came out from the remaining explosion dust. Revealing both of them are a man and woman. That woman carrying a golden rapier in her hand and that man seems like wearing a gauntlet in both of his hand. Rias Gremory is the first person which can recognize that man.

"Don't tell me?!"

"W-what is it, Rias?" Akeno seems still confused with Rias action.

"That is what we are searching for! The legendary Red Dragon Emperor! Sekiryuutei!" Answered Rias in amazed tone.

"Sekiryuutei?!"

"Hyoudo Issei!"

* * *

**Author Note: Sorry for the late update, i can't get a free time and chance to continue the chapter last week (The end of deadly semester). And now we are in eighth chapter which is divided into two part (lack of time) And to be honest, i am confused with the effect of the explosion and that sword slashing thing. So i just set it like that, hehe sorry. And i will add the ability of Issei Hyoudo as Sekiryuutei a bit, well i want to make him better (minor additional power). And for the advice from fazrulz21, thanks for the advice for changing the name of Mitsuki sacred gear, well i will find a proper name for it and i will try to fit the name to avoid those childish thing, hahaha. We know that DxD is, well, too many an epic name for the sake of sacred gear. Thanks for the support! ^_^V Critic and advice are welcomed. See you on the next part! Fahrmann, out!**


End file.
